


You’ve Got Mail

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p>Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of CBS and Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.<br/>AN: Thank you to Otakugamer01 and her Think Tank what if prompt. It looked like a fun one, so I'm snagging and running with it. This one’s for you.</p><p>Natalia is desperate and Olivia is depressed and Emma is sure that a mail order bride can't be that hard to find. That's what Google is for, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natalia Rivera was desperate.

The dark beauty had never known her father, her mother never bothered to get the name of her johns. Booze and drugs had eventually stolen anything that had ever been good in the older woman, God rest her soul. Natalia had been on her own ever since, struggling since she could remember to stay off the streets. Odd jobs here and there and a kind man taking a chance on her had gotten her the waitressing job she now held and the part time maid position at a local Club Med.

And for a while life had been okay.

Often Natalia had tried to go unnoticed, a shadow in the corner taking your order, flashing a dimple and some leg to get a better tip but then disappearing again to get your drinks and food. It was unfortunate then that she had been at the wrong table, at the wrong time. And now the Castillo gang was out to find her, to make their one witness disappear and with her death the only tie to the murder of a wealthy tourist to Costa Rica would be taken care of in one fell swoop.

Natalia ran a hand through her dark hair, and glanced up at the lawyer sitting across from her, not sure that this was the best route to take, but at least it would solve her immediate problem. She needed to leave before they found her, and America was the best place she could think of to disappear.

She looked over the forms one last time. Reading English was not her strong suit, she was all but fluent speaking it. She checked the boxes of the application form, not exactly liking the smarmy smirk on the lawyer’s face as he waited patiently for her to make up her mind. One of the other maids from the hotel, had told her about the man’s service, mail order brides for wealthy Americans. Your ticket to wealth and prosperity in the land of milk and honey her friend had said, handing her the literature.

Natalia knew she would just be a whore of a different kind than her mother. And yet it was her only hope. She only prayed it would be enough to save her life; she would learn to endure everything else.

Natalia signed on the dotted line and handed the form to the man, anxious to leave his office. The lawyer took her form and raised an eyebrow, surprised that the innocent seeming woman had checked both men _and_ women as options for marriage. Here he thought she was a good little Catholic girl. You just never knew. He folded the legal document and slipped it into a folder, sure he would fetch an excellent price for this sweet little one.

Ah, wasn’t decadent America a wonderful thing?


	2. Chapter 2

 

Olivia Spencer just wanted it all to end already.

And in fact, if it wasn’t for that small girl playing in the room next door, Olivia would have just let herself slip away after her heart transplant. It was too hard to go on, with Gus’ heart beating in her chest, reminding her with every thud that she had survived while the man she loved had died.

Where was the justice in that?

Olivia sighed and stared up at the ceiling over her bed, knowing deep inside that she had given up on finding true love. That toe curling, heart pounding and sweaty palms kind of love was just for saps anyway. It clearly wasn’t meant for her at least, not when the one guy she thought she could find it with was snatched from her so cruelly. She didn’t even what to contemplate her five failed marriages. Besides, she reasoned, normal everyday people rarely had that in their lives. It was just a myth conjured up by card companies and florists.

And Olivia just didn’t have the patience, or the time, for it anymore.

Olivia was tired, physically and mentally, of all the hard work that went into finding and keeping a man, not to mention keeping the relationship going, only to have it slip through her fingers over and over again, like dust scattered over a grave. She’d had enough, and was writing off romance and men, focusing instead on being here for Emma, and to somehow figure out how to move on with her life.

She blinked up at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears welling in her eyes from falling. Surely if there was a God in heaven he would send her a sign of some sort, right? The heart of a good man beat in her chest, she had to honour him somehow. This time she would do things differently, be nicer to people, try to help the downtrodden.

Hell, she might even be nice to Reva Shane.

Olivia snorted and shook her head. Not even she could change that much. However, she knew she could learn from her past mistakes and use this second chance at life to do the right thing.

Whatever the hell that was.

Olivia groaned and slowly rolled to her side to stare at her bedside alarm clock. Seven frikkin’ o’clock in the evening. God, would this day never be over? She rolled back and ran a hand through her thick hair. Emma would be starving by now, and she really needed to eat something herself despite not really having an appetite for anything. And Olivia just didn’t feel like moving.

As if thinking of her daughter seemed to conjure her, Emma Spencer bounced into the room, two dolls waving from her hands.

“Mommy, Barbie and Kelly want a burger.” Emma grinned and hopped onto Olivia’s bed, careful not to hurt her mother. Emma didn’t want to do anything that would make her mother go back into the hospital. That had been way too scary.

“Well, you know what Kelly is like. She’s always dragging Barbie out for dinner and then sticking her with the bill,” Olivia smiled softly, playing with Emma’s hair as the girl walked her dolls along the bedspread. “Why don’t we go and visit Izzy down at the hotel lounge and get us some grub. What do you say?”

Emma’s enthusiastic nod was enough to push Olivia out of bed and motivate her to get out of their suite. The Beacon’s lounge was relatively busy but there was a booth by the bar that they slid into. Olivia glanced over and caught Isabel “Izzy” Carrara, the lounge host’s eye, who nodded and hustled over with a menu.

“Ms. Spencer. Always a pleasure.” The woman smiled warmly, genuinely, before turning a motherly eye towards Emma. “And Miss Emma, how is my favourite customer today?”

The words swirled around her, and she was grateful for the older woman’s teasing way with Emma, but Olivia didn’t really take much notice. A burger for Emma and a salad and Atlantic salmon for herself didn’t take long to arrive. What she really wanted was a martini, damn Rick Bauer and his wagging finger and nagging voice at the back of her mind. Laughter from the bar shook Olivia from her thoughts and caught her attention, rolling her eyes as she recognized who was sitting nearby.

Great. Reva Shane and some of her catty friends, out for drinks. Just what she needed.

Olivia quickly finished her meal, wanting to just disappear back up to her suite. She just didn’t have the energy to engage in sparring right now. Emma was just about done her burger, and then they could escape, if Reva just didn’t notice…

“Well, well, well,” Reva’s loud voice boomed from the bar. “If it isn’t Olivia Spencer. You do look like death warmed over, don’t you, dear?” Her little entourage of cackling hyenas giggled away at her words.

Olivia sighed, placing her fork down on her plate. So much for what was left of her appetite.

“Well an ancient blood sucker like yourself should know,” Olivia snapped back, tossing her napkin on to the booth seat. A wave of nausea and weakness hit her, and she knew she shouldn’t have left her bed, but Olivia would be damned if Reva would get the best of her, especially in front of Emma.

Emma glanced back and forth between the grumpy women at the bar and her mother, not liking how pale she looked.

“Are you okay, Mommy?” Emma’s big eyes clearly indicated how worried she was. Olivia sighed and patted her daughter’s hand.

“I’m fine, Sweetie. I’m just going to the washroom, I’ll be right back. If you need anything, Izzy is just over there.” Olivia glanced at the hostess as she stood, pleased when the woman nodded back and moved a little closer to their booth, and escaped to the washroom to splash some cold water on her face.

“What that bitch needs is some weak-kneed man at her beck and call.” Reva snarled into her gin and tonic, once Olivia had disappeared from earshot into the ladies washroom. “Maybe then she’d leave her hooks out of Josh.”

“No, what a power hungry woman like that needs is a good wife to show her how its done!” One of Reva’s friends chimed in, much to the delight of the others. Reva just about choked on her drink with laughter.

“Can you imagine some big hulking Russian mail order bride arriving in town, telling her what to do? I wonder who would kill who first.” Reva grinned, ordering another round of drinks. Actually that sounded pretty damn hilarious the more she thought about it.

Emma sat stock still in the booth, listening to the old bats at the bar continue to grumble about her mother. If mommy didn’t want a man in her life anymore, like she kept saying, then maybe what she did need was a wife. Someone who would help take care of both of them. She smiled to herself and dipped her French fry into the blob of ketchup on her plate thoughtfully, wondering just where one could find a mail order bride?

Surely Google would be able to help…


	3. Chapter 3

Emma could barely contain herself.

Today was the big day, and she knew her mom would be so surprised with her present that it would be sure to break her out of her funk. Emma raced around the living room of their Beacon suite and made sure her toys had been safely taken back to her room and that everything was in place. She made one final pass around the room for good measure and then she plopped herself down onto the plush sofa to try to relax.

No such luck.

Where was the delivery? It had to be here soon. Emma checked her wristwatch and fidgeted a moment longer.

It had been almost a month that she had been emailing her new friend. Out of all the international introduction services that Emma had looked at, with all the pictures of thin women with very large chests, or the ones with a general lack of clothing as the case may be, there had been only one that seemed nice to her. She put it down to the kind dark eyes that had eventually drawn her to the woman from Costa Rica.

A simple online questionnaire on likes and dislikes had taken no time to fill out and then her mother’s American Express card had completed the initial transaction. It wasn’t long before Emma had begun to exchange emails to the woman with the kind eyes.

Natalia Rivera. The name even had a nice ring to it.

Emma glanced down at her watch one more time and heard the shower shut off in the bathroom. Her mom was just about ready to start the day. Greg at the front reception had been very helpful, ordering the Beacon limo to go to the Springfield airport, and then making sure that a room was reserved for her friend. Emma had told him it was an old school friend of her mother’s coming for a visit. Greg had hung on her every word, and she was confident that her version of who the dark stranger was would be accepted as the truth. No need to ruin her surprise by having the hotel’s biggest gossip in on her plans.

“Jellybean, what are you up to?” Olivia’s voice said from the bathroom doorway, her hair up in a towel and a plush hotel robe wrapped around her like a second skin. Emma jumped at her mother’s words. How did she know?

“Uhm…nothing Mom.” Emma jumped at her mother’s words. How did she always know when she was planning something? It was like some freaky sixth sense.

“Right,” Olivia wandered into the living room and started to towel dry her hair. “And you always sit here with not a toy in sight or a cartoon on the television like a perfect angel.” Emma glanced down and then met her mother’s concerned green eyes. “Spill it.”

“Well,” Emma squirmed and not out of excitement this time. Maybe it was time to let her in on the secret. “You see, you’ve been kind of sad a lot lately...”

Olivia sighed, letting the towel hang over her head, hiding her face and warring emotions. Damn it, she thought she’d been doing better at keeping her depression from Emma. She pulled the towel from her head and locked eyes with her very serious looking daughter.

“Em, baby, it’s not you. You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong. I’m just trying to get better and it’s taking some time,” Olivia tried to explain.

“I know Mom. But I wanted to get you something that would help you feel better, to be happy again.” Emma tried again, hoping her Mom would just let her finish. “I ordered something for you online.”

Olivia froze and stared at her daughter. She wasn’t supposed to go online alone and Emma knew it. Someone was in big trouble.

“I know you don’t want me to go online but I wanted it to be a surprise.” Emma rushed on, hoping the surprise would be so good that her mom wouldn’t be too mad about sneaking onto the internet.

“A surprise. For me?” Olivia asked slowly, worried she was about to get something that slices and dices or soaks up puddles of cola from her carpets in one easy motion. “What exactly did you order?” Another and even worse thought just hit her, and her eyes widened as this little adventure just took a darker turn by dipping into her pocket book.” And just how did you pay for it?”

“Um…”Emma looked away. She wasn’t exactly sure her Mom was going to like this part. “I kinda borrowed your American Express card,” She bit her lip as she watched her mother cover her eyes and sigh loudly. “But I’ll pay you back from my allowance, I swear.”

Olivia shook her head. This was not going to be good.

“You know you’re grounded for life, right?” Olivia peered down at her daughter, the girl’s head bowed. “And no more internet for you, forever.”

Emma nodded but glanced up at her mother, sure that she had done the right thing.

“So what did you buy, Emma?” Olivia asked, internally counting to one hundred so she wouldn’t blow up at her daughter. “And what is the return policy on it like?”

There was a knock on the door, interrupting their conversation. Emma glanced up and smiled, hoping this was what she’d been waiting for. Olivia shook her head and headed to the door to answer it. She pitied whoever was on the other side, because she was so not in the mood for anything.

“Well,” Emma squirmed happily, watching as her mother turned the handle on the door while she looked back at her. “I kind of bought you a wife.”

Olivia blinked at her daughter in shock, as the door slowly swung open. Did she just say she’d bought her a _wife_?

Olivia turned then to see who was at the door, trying to take in what her daughter had done. She found herself looking into the darkest eyes she had ever seen, with a hesitant smile and a hint of the cutest dimples. The petite woman stepped a little closer and slowly extended her hand.

“Hi, I’m Natalia Rivera.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Greg knew something was up the minute he saw the petite brunette enter the hotel.

Old school friend his cute gay tush! He didn’t know what Emma Spencer was up to but he knew it wasn’t anything like the story she had fed him. One look at the woman, and her rough around the edges ensemble and he knew this exotic creature was lovely but clearly not from money. So just where did Ms. Spencer know her from?

Ms. Rivera looked slightly ill actually, which he could easily put down to the wear of travel, but he’d bet even money that it was nerves. He’d be tossing his cookies too if he had to deal with the Dragon Lady on some sort of social level. Working for the perfectionist was hard enough, thank you very much. Greg smiled sweetly as Natalia made her way to the front desk, glancing around the hotel lobby curiously.

“You must be Ms. Rivera,” Greg said quickly, outstretching his hand. The woman smiled and dropped her duffel bag, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. “We’ve been expecting you. Here is the key to your suite and this letter was left for you.”

“Thank you.” Natalia said, impressed with the hotel and the efficient friendly service. It was certainly on par with the gold excellence standard expected at the Club Med she worked for back home. She took both the key card and a slim white envelope from the man, wondering what surprise the letter inside held for her.

“I’ll just have Sam take your bag up for you, if you’d like to follow him.” Greg said kindly, as the bell hop scooped up the dusty duffel bag. Natalia smiled again kindly and they made their way to the elevator. Waiting for the doors to open, she couldn’t wait any longer and tore open the envelope, quickly reading the letter inside. She was invited to come up to the penthouse suite to meet after she had settled in. Natalia tapped the envelope on her lip and decided no time like the present.

Well, Spencer certainly seemed excited to meet her. A wave of nerves washed over her and not for the first time since this had all began, Natalia wondered just what the hell had she gotten herself into.

After finally registering with the introduction service, Natalia had checked in regularly with Hector, and despite the feeling of needing a shower after each meeting with the oily lawyer, he did pass on several files on potential husbands. On the surface they all seemed nice enough. It was when she started chatting with some of them on a special chat group set up through the introduction service that she began to get a better sense of her potential mates and what they expected from their relationships, besides the obvious.

Lawrence Bill sounded like he was a lovely man, engineer, living in on the outskirts of Dallas. He had a ranch bigger than she could possibly imagine and wanted someone to keep his house in order and the home fires burning for when he came home at night. Fredrick Bruce seemed nice too, an older computer programmer, lived in Salt Lake City who was ready to settle down and have a big family. And then there was Walter Jenna, who was a little difficult for her to understand with his sarcastic, and a little odd, humour but seemed to be an outgoing and charming New York entrepreneur, who was too busy to do the dating scene especially with all the travelling he did, but was looking for someone elegant on his arm for various social events. They were all wealthy and busy professionals looking for an old fashioned traditional woman to share their lives with.

Natalia however found Spencer Olivia to be the most intriguing. He owned a hotel and several businesses and was raising a daughter on his own. Unlike the others she chatted with, Spencer seemed genuinely interested in her and what she liked, wondering what it was like living in Costa Rica, asking about her family. They were simple caring questions, and refreshingly, he seemed to want to listen to what she had to say. Unlike all the rest, Spencer was never boastful about what he did or how much money he made. He never mentioned it at all actually, instead always seemed to turn the topic to his daughter Emma, whom he clearly adored.

Eventually Hector began to pressure Natalia to make a decision, and in the end there was only one real choice that she felt she would be able to live with, Spencer and his daughter. She ignored Hector’s smarmy smirk, when she told him of her choice, he was such a distasteful man and for a moment she wondered if there was something wrong with Spencer that the lawyer wasn’t telling her. She had never seen any pictures of the men who had contacted her through the agency and hadn’t wanted to. She had figured it was unimportant anyway, she would eventually learn to love the man she would marry, their personality came through just fine online and that was all that eventually would matter. At the very least she prayed he would be able to keep her safe and far away from the Castillo gangs vengeance.

So when Hector said the next step was to meet each other in person, and that she would need to fly to America, she quickly agreed. Hector said that her passport was already prepared for her. It was all part of the introduction service contract that the wealthy clients pay for he said. She didn’t even want to think about how much money the man was making from the desperate wealthy clients, by the shameless selling of her flesh essentially and this “service’ he provided.

Natalia sighed as the elevator doors chimed and opened. She just needed to keep reminding herself that this was her chance to save her life and try to forget about the unsavoury details. She had to do what was necessary to survive. She tucked the envelope into her jacket pocket and followed the man named Sam into the elevator, watching as he punched in her floor number.

Natalia reached out and hit the button for the top floor. If Spencer wanted to meet her, then it was high time to grab her future and run with it. And truth be told, she was a little excited about meeting him too. It was time to come face-to-face, and she’d already spent way too much time thinking about it on her way there.

The flight to Springfield had been uneventful, other that the fact it was the first time that Natalia had ever flown. Landing in Atlanta had been almost overwhelming, terrified while going through customs that they would send her home. They quickly asked her some questions and stamped her new passport before sending her on her way to switch to her connecting flight. Before she knew it she was landing in a snowstorm in Chicago and then a small hopper flight to Springfield. By the time the plane touched down, Natalia had been awake over twenty four hours and had been travelling for fifteen of them, and she was more than ready to stop.

The elevator stopped and let Sam out, who touched his cap and headed down the hallway to where her room was. Natalia longed for a bath and a few hours of sleep, but knew there would be plenty of time for that later. Her stomach did a little flip flop of excitement as the doors closed and she watched the next few floors go by on her way up to the top floor.

Natalia smiled softly as she remembered her surprise at finding a waiting limo at the airport for her, arranged by Spencer. The limo driver met her holding a sign with her name on it which she noticed first thing as she disembarked with the other passengers. He smiled and welcomed her and then they went to find her tattered looking duffle bag.

For a moment Natalia had panicked when she though it had been lost, All her worldly belongings had been stuffed inside because one way or another, Natalia knew that she would not be returning to Costa Rica. But the driver had found it and together they headed to the car. Opening the back door for her to enter, Natalia savoured the moment, soaking up the pleasure of being taken care of.

The limo wound its way through Springfield, a quaint place with big old houses with an American flag flying on almost all of them. That would take a little getting used to, along with the weather. Snow covered the ground and she knew she would have to get warmer clothes, if she was going to be staying here for any great length of time.

And Natalia was beginning to hope that she would be staying longer. If only Spencer was as sweet in person as he had seemed online.

The elevator doors opened and Natalia nervously stepped out into the hallway, making her way towards the door. She could hear voices inside, although they sounded feminine. Her hand trembled as she raised it, finally letting out a long breath as she rapped on the wood door.

And then she waited, her nerves building until the knob turned and then the door slowly swung open. Inside stood a beautiful woman, her damp hair slicked back, a fluffy robe clinging to her soft curves and as the woman turned to fully face her, the most amazing green eyes locked with hers.

Stepping closer, into the light, Natalia cleared her throat a little and stretched out her hand, hoping that this woman would know where she could find Spencer.

“Hi, my name is Natalia Rivera.” Natalia smiled wider, trying not to worry at the slightly baffled look on the woman’s face. “Is Spencer here?”

“Oh, my gosh!” A girl’s voice said from inside, drawing both their attention with her happy bouncing on the couch. “It’s her! She’s here.”

Natalia watched as the woman before her pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, before opening the door wider to let her enter. Natalia stepped into the room and waited, wondering what the heck was going on.

“Bean, you have some explaining to do.” The woman all but growled and shut the door.

Natalia didn’t have a good feeling about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia needed a drink, badly.

Unfortunately, at this time of day, coffee would have to do. She ran a hand through her still damp hair, slicking it back out of her eyes and shook her head, taking in the bedraggled woman before her. She was in no mood for this. What the hell had Emma gotten her into now?

“Have a seat, Ms. Rivera. We apparently have a lot to talk about. ” Tightening the belt on her robe, Olivia stalked over to the carafe of coffee that room service had delivered earlier, along with their breakfasts. She continued to ignore her half-eaten bagel and untouched bowl of fruit, knowing she should have had more of it. She was going to need all the strength she could get for this latest scheme of Emma’s.

There were days she cursed the Spaulding blood that flowed in her daughter’s veins. Olivia’s lip twitched into a rueful grin as she started to pour a fresh mug of coffee. Jellybean at least came by it honestly, what with her Spencer genes in the mix as well. She didn’t even want to think about what Emma’s teenage years would be like.

“I’m sorry, but I’m a little confused. Is this Spencer Olivia’s suite?” Natalia asked as she remained standing anxiously by the door. This was stressful and somewhat embarrassing enough without dragging some strange woman into the mix. She glanced over at the excited girl on the couch that most likely was Spencer’s daughter Emma; at least she seemed happy to see her.

“Sort of…” Olivia blinked trying to comprehend what the woman was asking her. Did the woman not even know who she was talking to or was this all part of the scam she was running? “I’m Olivia Spencer, not Spencer Olivia. I think you’ve got some wrong information somewhere along the way.”

“No, I’m looking for a man named Spencer,” Natalia shook her head, confused. Maybe this woman was the mother of Spencer’s daughter, some crazy woman he failed to mention and was now messing with her. She glanced coolly at the older woman and straightened her shoulders. “If you must know, we met online. He wanted me to come and meet him—“

“Wait a minute, _a man_?” Emma burst into the conversation, scared the nice lady would leave before she even got to know her mother. “But on the computer profile I read, you said that you would be interested in marrying either a man _or a woman_.” She had specifically looked for wives who would marry a woman; her plan couldn’t go wrong now, not after all her hard work.

“What?” Natalia frowned at Emma, clearly shocked by this revelation. Her eyes widened and Natalia cursed under her breath in Spanish as she realized the mistake. “Oh God, it all makes more sense now.” Natalia shook her head at her own stupidity. She understood why Hector kept checking her out and throwing her those sleazy looks. And Walter Jenna’s comments suddenly didn’t seem so odd, once she realized that Walter was most likely a lesbian named Jenna. She really needed to learn to read English better. “I think I misunderstood some of the questions when I registered with the lawyer who runs the introduction service. I have some trouble reading English.”

A slight blush tinged Natalia’s cheeks, her troubled life in Costa Rica not even allowing her to finish high school. She had a hard enough time reading in her own language let alone in English. Chewing on her bottom lip a little, she tried to not let it upset her. It was too late now anyway, she was here in America on this woman’s doorstep. Natalia would just have to figure something else out to survive, like always.

“I never noticed,” Emma smiled from the couch, grinning wider as Natalia smiled back. “I’m glad you came to meet us. You’re gonna love it here.”

Olivia just blinked back and forth between the two of them, still trying to catch up with the whole mail order bride surprise. And now her bride was busy bonding with her daughter. That had to stop, right now.

“Listen, I don’t know what you came here expecting,” Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose again as a headache was starting to form behind her eyes. “And I don’t know what my daughter said to you when she apparently posed as me online,” Olivia glared at her daughter who had the decency to glance away and look remorseful at least. “But there has been a mistake, and I mean a BIG mistake. Emma is actually who you’ve been interacting with online and I had no idea about any of it. It was a surprise present for me.”

“I see.” Natalia closed her eyes, and digested that pertinent piece of news. No wonder the chats had seemed so innocent and sweet. She bit her lower lip and glanced over at the girl on the couch who was now staring at her again, her little eyes alight, like she was getting a Christmas present or something.

“Can we keep her, Mommy? Please? She’s really nice.” Emma asked still bouncing slightly as she looked over the back of the couch at the woman from Costa Rica. She would love to visit there some day. Maybe when she was old enough she could drive there.

“Emma, Ms. Rivera is not a pet.” Olivia said impatiently, although a part of her wondered if that’s what the petite woman had essentially signed up for. To be someone’s kept woman, willing to do anything for a green card. Olivia’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Just what kind of line had the woman fed to suck her daughter in to this scam? And where in the world had she been living before this whole mess blew up in her face.

“She will have to go back to where she came from.” Olivia leaned on the table slightly; her arms and legs suddenly feeling heavy. She didn’t have the strength or energy for much more of this today. A part of her wanted to rewind the day and just hide in the shower. Olivia sighed and took a sip of her coffee, waiting to see how her mail order bride took the news, curious if the brunette would show her true colours.

Natalia frowned, knowing there would be no going back to Costa Rica for her now. She felt safe from the Castillo gang for the first time in what seemed like forever. She would just find another way to stay in the country. If she couldn’t marry Spencer Olivia, then she was sure she could figure something else out.

“Mommy, no!” Emma pouted at her mother’s decree, not at all happy the way this was turning out.

“Emma,” Olivia’s tone warned her daughter not to push it any further. Emma just crossed her arms and pouted even more. “And while I’m at it, you never told me exactly how much this little surprise has cost us yet either.” Olivia turned her full attention to her daughter now.

Emma at least had the good grace to blush and look away. Deep down she knew what she had done was not quite right. Sliding from her spot on the couch, Emma went over to her backpack, pulling out a printed invoice, and handed it over to her mother, waiting for the inevitable fall out. Brides were not cheap after all, but she knew Natalia was worth every penny. She just needed her mom to realize it too.

“Oh, my God.” Olivia’s eyes nearly bugged out of her eyes as she saw the itemized list of fees. Her eyes snapped up and she glared at the gold digger standing in her suite. She felt slightly woozy and put her mug of coffee down, making her way towards the couch.

“Well, I was able to sign up at first with just your American Express card, and I was going to pay you that back.” Emma squirmed a little and glanced over at her new friend, before turning back to meet her mother’s eyes. “When they sent me an email with what the rest of the fees would be I checked my bank account and knew that I wouldn’t have enough to pay that right away and I didn’t want to use your card again without asking you, so I kind of called Grandpa Alan for help. He asked me what I needed that much money for and so I told him I wanted to buy you a wife.”

“Dear Lord, no.” Olivia’s eyes slammed shut. She really needed a drink now.

“And after he stopped laughing, he said that he would be more than happy to just give me the money.” Emma smiled all pleased. “He said it would be worth it just to see the expression on your face. See even he knew it would be a great present for you.”

“No, Emma. I can’t keep this gift.” Olivia sighed, the room spinning a little as she tried to figure out how to explain this all to the girl. Where the hell did she get this crazy idea from anyway?

“But Mom…” Emma whined. It was a great idea to have Natalia around to help take care of them both. Why didn’t she see that?

“NO!” Olivia snapped, having reached the end of her patience. “Go to your room, we’ll talk about this more in a minute.” Emma frowned and stomped off, the slamming of her door to her room behind her. Olivia’s shoulders slumped and she just wanted this day to end.

“There was no need to yell.” Natalia finally spoke up. She couldn’t help but defend the girl; Emma had merely been trying to help her mother. She almost regretted saying anything as angry green eyes turned her way, pinning her with a hard stare.

“I was not yelling,” Olivia all but growled. How dare this interloper interfere! “THIS…THIS IS YELLING!!” Olivia waved her arms in the air and stepped even closer, her eyes narrowing as her adversary took a step back. “I will discipline my daughter as I see fit, thank you very much. And who the hell do you think you are anyway, coming in here and trying to weasel your way into our lives like this?”

Olivia felt her anger churning deep in her gut, and it felt good. She had been so numb and dead inside for so long, it was good to feel the blood pumping through her veins again. Olivia’s hands trembled with pent up frustration, over this and over everything that had happened to her over the last six months or more. She took a menacing step towards the woman, looking forward to opening a can of whupass on the con woman, or whatever she was.

“Despite what Emma might think, I do not need a wife, Ms. Rivera.” Olivia moved closer still, her eyes locked with the dark eyes of the other woman who now was stubbornly standing her ground. “I don’t know what sort of fortune digger you are, but the first thing I’d be worried about is getting your sorry ass back on a plane headed back home before I call the cops on you. You’re nothing but a freeloader looking for a green card and taking the easiest route, flat on your back. You are nothing more than a—“

“I know exactly what I am, Ms. Spencer.” Natalia’s mouth dropped open at that. It was one thing to know that you are doing something a little morally grey, it’s another to all but be called a whore. “You have no idea what my life has been like, or the things that I have endured up to this point. Who the hell do you think you are, passing judgement on me like that?”

“Oh, I’m nobody, just the poor sap that you’re using to pay your way. Tell me, do I get all the perks too?” Olivia took a final step, moving directly into the brunette’s personal space and leaned in, all but leering at Natalia’s chest to make her point. Both of them were breathing hard now, anger or something like it crackling between them. Olivia glanced up, a knowing smirk crossing her lips “I just want my money’s worth.”

Natalia backed up against the door, unable to move away from the intense stare of the furious woman in front of her. Heat raced through her veins; anger, embarrassment and something she didn’t really want to look too closely at. She swallowed hard and hardened her gaze.

“You wish.” Natalia growled back, refusing to cower to this bully, finally finding her words and her backbone.

Olivia snorted at her words, ignoring the spinning tilt that the world had suddenly taken to the left and her thundering heartbeat. She barely registered the dark shadows moving in, on the edges of her vision, until it was too late. Olivia could only focus on the eyes before her, staring her down, daring to challenge her. She reached out and pressed her hand against the door to the right of the woman’s head, trying to keep her balance, her eyes locked with her suddenly concerned adversary.

The raven haired woman really was exquisitely beautiful. Emma had good taste…

Natalia didn’t realize that Olivia was fainting until she was practically on top of her.

“Whoa, I’ve got you,” Natalia slipped her arms around Olivia’s waist, pulling her close and barely catching her before she fell. A sudden feeling that everything would be okay washed over Olivia, and she smiled softly at Natalia’s soft curse in Spanish.

It was kinda sexy…

It was the last thing Olivia knew before the darkness claimed her.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Olivia Spencer wasn’t half as intimidating up close and personal like this.

Natalia shifted slightly trying to keep her hold on the woman in her arms without losing her balance and both of them tumbling to the floor. With her laser like stare gone and wickedly sharp tongue silenced, Ms. Spencer seemed very human. Slipping her head under the passed out woman’s arm, Natalia was better able to support the weight. In fact, Ms. Spencer was lighter than she expected for a taller woman, almost frail really, she noticed as she shuffled the two of them closer to the bed.

Finally getting there, Natalia gently rolled the woman down onto the mattress, moving her legs up last to get her under the covers. Glancing up she noticed the hint of an angry red scar peaking out of the woman’s white tank sleep shirt. She frowned wondering just what the fierce woman had been through lately. Natalia let out a long breath and lightly tugged the duvet up to Olivia’s neck, smiling softly as the woman snuggled into her pillow.

The woman certainly knew how to push her buttons, but if Natalia was honest, she couldn’t blame her. Olivia had been duped by her daughter much as she had been. Her online friend, Spencer Olivia had seemed so sweet and caring, but Olivia Spencer was anything but. And yet there was something about the woman that still intrigued her.

“Oh my gosh!” Emma gasped as she peered from the doorway, clearly afraid for her mother’s health. “I didn’t mean to hurt her. She got so mad…” Emma started to cry, terrified that she had been the cause of her mother’s relapse. She looked up at Natalia, tears streaking down face. “Please don’t let her go back to the hospital.”

“Shh, Emma,” Natalia said softly, moving to comfort the girl, pulling her into a much needed hug. She knelt down to look the girl in the eye, wiping away a falling tear from the child’s flushed cheek. “You didn’t do this, okay. Your mama will be okay, we just need to figure out what to do next.” Natalia’s mind whirled. If she was back home she would know immediately where to go and who to call, but here was a strange country with different customs.

“Oh, I know!” Emma said, suddenly dashing over to her mother’s computer desk, and pulling out a red binder from the drawer. “Mommy said that if anything ever happened to her that I should get this and call the Front Desk for help.”

Natalia opened it up to find a long complicated cocktail of medications that the woman was on. Even with her limited English reading ability she knew that Olivia Spencer was dealing with some serious issues. She glanced up at the peacefully sleeping woman and her heart went out to her, before she turned to face the worried girl beside her.

“What is wrong with your mother, Emma?”

“It’s her heart,” Emma moved closer to the bedside, her fingers curling into her mother’s thick hair, brushing it back, a tender move, making the child seem much older than her ten years. “It wasn’t working right and she got very sick. Mommy almost died.”

Natalia’s eyes closed as she digested the news. What a mess this little family was in. She wondered about Emma’s father and where he was in all this. She glanced back up and met Emma’s sad eyes.

“That’s why I wanted to get her a wife,” Emma tried to explain. “I-I wanted to find someone who could help me look after her.” She turned back to Olivia, her fingers stroking gently across her mother’s forehead. Natalia moved closer to wrap a comforting arm around the girl.

“And who could help look after you too, hmm?” Natalia squeezed the girl a little tighter, feeling her nod ever so slightly at her words. “Does this happen very often?”

“Not so much lately.” Emma sighed and shook her head no. “Mom used to forget to eat but Izzy downstairs would make sure that some sort of food was sent up for dinner. And Mom’s been good about taking her heart pills too.” Emma said sadly. “She’s been sad since Uncle Gus died in a motorcycle accident and they gave her his heart.”

Natalia looked up, a little shocked. She jumped at the low grumble that came from the bed, her eyes locking once again with glittering green eyes she found there.

“Shocked that I have a heart at all, Ms. Rivera?”

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Natalia’s heart thundered in her chest as she tried to think of something to say in response to the feisty woman. Luckily she was saved by a little bundle of energy all but throwing herself on her mother’s body.

“Mommy! You’re awake!” Emma wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck and hugged her for all she was worth. Pulling back just as suddenly, Emma turned and smiled at Natalia and then back down at her mom. “I’m so sorry if I made you sick. I didn’t mean…”

Natalia watched Olivia’s features soften, the fierce woman’s demeanour changing before her very eyes.

“Em, baby, I just had a little weak spell, that’s all.” Olivia tried to explain so her daughter wouldn’t worry, or at least not worry as much. “It wasn’t anything you did.”

“That’s what Natalia said too,” Emma grinned back at Natalia, who was closing the binder of medical information and sliding it onto the nightstand.

“I’m so glad Dr. Rivera agrees.” Olivia’s eyes narrowed, still not trusting this woman in their midst.

Natalia just stared down at the woman, clearly weak and not well and yet still wanting to fight and protect what was hers. She had to admire the determination even as it was frustrating to deal with.

“Listen, Ms. Spencer. We’ve both been surprised by today’s events. Why don’t we call a truce for now and get you to a doctor…” Natalia tried to make her see reason.

“I don’t need to go see anyone, thank you very much.” Olivia moved to sit up and got slightly dizzy, so flopped back down again.

“Right, you seem so stable to me.” Natalia smirked and crossed her arms. Olivia simply glowered at her from her pillow.

“I just need to have something to eat and I’ll be fine.” Olivia ground out, not wanting to admit defeat, especially not to this stranger. Emma grinned and dashed over to the breakfast tray grabbing her untouched breakfast from before and bringing it over to the bed.

“Here, Mommy.” Emma said proudly, glad that she could do something to help.

“Thanks, Jellybean.” Olivia smiled at her and then struggled into a sitting position against the headboard, shaking off Natalia’s hand when she moved to help her up. “I’ve got it.” Olivia scowled at the woman not wanting her help. Grabbing the glass of orange juice she took a deep drink, needing the quick energy boost before turning her attention to the toasted bagel and bowl of cereal.

Olivia glanced over at the petite woman, taking in her overall appearance and well worn clothes. There was something exotic and appealing about the woman, she just couldn’t quite put her finger on it. And while she would never admit it, there was a part of Olivia that wanted to like the woman. She had promised herself not that long ago that she would try to be nicer to people, maybe this was her chance.

Natalia paced a little, her mind whirling not sure what was coming next for her. Nothing was as she had expected here, and she didn’t know what she would do next. If she couldn’t get married to a rich American and disappear here then she needed to figure out a back up plan quick. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed she was being watched, her eyes locking defiantly once again with the formidable woman on the bed, staring her down.

“So, what’s your story, Ms. Rivera?” Olivia finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Natalia glanced back down at her hands, chewing a little on her lower lip. A nervous response, that Olivia found oddly sweet. She wondered what version of the truth she’d get from the woman.

“It’s pretty complicated.” Natalia began, not sure what and how much she should say, pausing as Olivia snorted at her words.

“Well, you’d better pour yourself a cup of coffee and start at the beginning then.” Olivia watched her carefully, waiting to see if their truce could hold up.

Natalia looked up again, taking in the sick woman and her daughter snuggled up beside her on the bed, wondering just how much of her situation she should reveal. She’d been alone for so long, relying on herself and her wits that it was hard to let her guard down. It was hard to trust anyone. Running a hand into her long dark hair, she made her decision.

After all, what did she have to lose?  



	8. Chapter 8

 

“I was in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Natalia began, shifting under the intense stare of both mother and daughter lounging together on the bed. “That’s kind of the story of my life.”

Olivia snorted at the wry comment but said nothing, waiting for the young woman to continue. Natalia self-consciously made her way across to the carafe of coffee and poured herself a cup, trying to figure out how to continue.

“I was working as a waitress at a local hot spot, where tourists liked to watch the powerful and the wealthy mix with the less upstanding members of society,” Natalia stirred in some sugar and cream and took a sip of the smooth brew, the warmth of the coffee calming her nerves a little.

“By less upstanding you mean…?” Olivia asked around a bite of her bagel. Natalia glanced over at Emma and edited herself slightly, for which Olivia was grateful.

“There were many local drug lords who hung out there, the Castillo gang especially liked the food. And the skimpy uniforms the waitress’ wore,” Natalia smiled, shaking her head. If the money hadn’t been so good from her tips she would have left the job ages ago. “One night I was assigned their table. I was actually happy, thinking that I’d have a good night of tips considering the rest of the place was pretty quiet that night. Two of the younger Castillo men were sitting with a loud American, who looked like a tourist, but I’m not sure if that wasn’t just an act. Anyway, they seemed to be arguing, and I tried not to listen too closely to their conversation. Better for my well-being that way, if you know what I mean.”

Olivia looked up at that one, their eyes locking. The brunette was deadly serious and it gave the older woman pause. While she battled in the boardroom, this woman’s life had been a much more difficult struggle and quite dangerous. Where was her family in all this?

“Anyway, I got their drink orders quickly and disappeared to the bar. It was when I made my way back that it happened. The gun shot sounded so loud, and everything seemed to just move in slow motion…” Natalia’s voice faded away, the memory of the shooting vivid in her mind.

The echoing blast of the gun going off still rang in her ears, the screams of terror erupting around her, glass shattering as people dove for cover. Ricardo Castillo standing over the dead body, tucking his revolver back into the waistband of his pants. His head turned to find her cowering along the wall, his black soul-less eyes pinning her down and she had shivered from the icy stare. He had seen her, and knew that she had seen him. A cold ball of fear coiled in her guts as she realized that she was a dead woman walking. She jumped slightly as a warm hand gripped her shoulder, bringing Natalia out of her thoughts.

“Hey, you’re here and safe now,” Olivia said softly, not wanting to spook the girl more than she obviously was. Natalia had completely missed her leaving her bed, she had been so absorbed in her memories. Natalia nodded and let out a long breath, trying to settle down again. “Could the police do anything to help you?”

Natalia snorted and shook her head, looking down at her trembling hands, carefully placing her cup of coffee back down.

“It’s not like here in America. The police often look the other way,” Natalia looked up meeting the older woman’s intense green eyes. “For the right price, you can get away with murder.” Olivia pursed her lips and cocked an eyebrow, knowing that it happened often enough in America too.

“So you needed to run away, to find someone to take care of you,” Emma said trying to figure it all out, interrupting their conversation from the bed.

“Something like that,” Natalia smiled at the girl. Her eyes narrowed, watching the wheels turn in Emma’s mind; she certainly was smart and perceptive, and definitely would be a handful for Olivia someday. A part of her hoped she would be around to see it.

“You had to disappear. Escape to a new country, a new life,” Olivia said quietly, her estimation of the woman before her changing by the moment. It had been the only way for her to escape inevitable death. She could understand surviving at all costs, and the consequences of the hard decisions that often came with it. “You needed a new identity and becoming an online mail-order bride was the best way to accomplish it.”

Natalia glanced up with sad dark eyes and gave a half shrug, nodding.

Olivia sighed. Her inner sceptic was screaming that the woman was a fortune hunter with a good story, and it was warring with the other side of her that just wanted to wrap the poor girl up and protect her.

Natalia Rivera was a survivor, just like she was. And whether they liked it or not, they needed each other. Their eyes locked and held, a silent understanding passing between them.

Olivia swallowed hard. Life was too short and she had decided to do things differently this time around, right? Besides what did she have to lose really, in the grand scheme of things?

“I need to call my lawyer,” Olivia said, her voice lower and more confident sounding than she felt. “We need to figure some things out, if you’re game to try?”

“I-I…” Natalia stumbled on her words in surprise, and then smiled softly, her dimples deepening. “Thank you, yes. I’d like that very much, Ms. Spencer.”

“If you’re going to be my wife, you better call me Olivia,” She smiled back, pulling out her cell phone and scrolling down for her lawyer’s phone number. They both looked over as Emma squealed and bounced excitedly on the bed.

It looked like she could keep Natalia after all…

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Are you out of your freakin’ mind?” Doris Wolfe asked incredulously, later that afternoon, leaning forward in her leather chair fingers spread wide on the desk top. “You don’t even know anything about the woman. She could be…no, let me rephrase that, she most likely _is_ a con artist waiting to take advantage of you.”

“I know how it looks, but I’m not some feeble minded senior about to be ripped off of my pension cheque,” Olivia grumped. Sure it was a little sudden, but if Natalia’s story was true, they needed to act quickly.

“Are you sure? Because from where I’m sitting, you sure seem to be falling for this tall tale of hers. And think about poor little Emma, what kind of danger could you be submitting her to?” Doris leaned back and shook her head in disbelief. “I mean, come on. Who in their right mind wouldn’t know that they were emailing back and forth with a kid.”

“Doris…” Olivia rolled her eyes and tried to interrupt, impatiently waiting for her friend to stop her tirade. Apparently it wasn’t over yet.

“No, Olivia, I’m being serious here,” Doris stood and came out to perch on the edge of her large oak desk. Narrowing her eyes, she stared hard at her friend and cut quickly to the chase. “I don’t care what sob story this con woman gave you, but in good conscience I have to advise against this, both as your lawyer, and even more importantly, as your friend.”

Olivia frowned and glared back at her, but Doris held her ground. Since retiring as Mayor, and being forced out of the closet in the process by the local press, she had always appreciated Olivia’s slightly surprising and yet unwavering support. When she had struggled to find her way again, back into the swing of the dog-eat-dog legal world, Olivia had once again stepped up and had become a valuable client and before long a good friend. Now Doris had her own thriving practice and had carved a niche in Springfield as one of the toughest attorneys around. The least she could do was to try to protect Olivia from making a huge and costly mistake. It wasn’t just her job as her lawyer; it was her duty as her friend.

Olivia finally sighed and stood, wandering towards the window, staring down from the second story office window. Everything Doris said was true and nothing that she herself hadn’t thought over the last several hours.

And yet…

Doris came up quietly beside Olivia, leaning on the window sill and following her friend’s thoughtful gaze. The petite brunette was certainly attractive; there was no doubt about that. Probably was a tiger in the sack too, not that Olivia would be interested in that. Doris glanced over at her friend, taking in the soft look to her face as they watched Emma swirl playfully around Natalia’s legs.

Then again.

Olivia sighed quietly and shifted, making sure her limo driver was keeping a close eye on Emma as well. Natalia was still a stranger essentially, but she was clearly winning her daughter over quickly.

“Doris, I’ve already got my security team working on a background check, okay?” Olivia murmured, trying to calm her friend down. She knew Doris only had her best interests at heart, but this was looking more and more like a win-win situation. Olivia blinked, startled a little as Natalia glanced up and caught them watching. Meeting her gaze, Natalia smiled wider before leaning over and whispering to Emma who turned and enthusiastically waved up at them. Olivia smiled softly and waved back before glancing at Doris again. “My gut is telling me to help her, if I can.”

Doris frowned and quickly pulled her blinds down with a loud clatter, cutting off their view of the little family outside. If this was some sort of experimentation for Olivia, then she could easily find a discreet young thing for Olivia to dally with. This however felt like something completely different.

“You were there for me when I was outed by the press,” Doris pinched the bridge of her nose and made her way slowly back behind her desk. “You were one of the few Springfield citizens who stood by me until my term as mayor was up and I will never forget that. Hell, if I had known you batted for both teams I probably would have even hit on you myself back in the day…” Doris shook her head and plopped back down into her leather chair.

“Doris, I’m not saying that I bat for both teams at all,” Olivia sank back down into her chair too. “And from what I gather, neither does Natalia. All I’m saying is that I want to help the poor woman get away from a horrible situation back in her home land. And in exchange, she is willing to look after me and Emma for awhile.”

“Then hire a personal assistant,” Doris waved her hands trying to make her point, not sure what was going on with her usually tough as nails friend. “You don’t need to marry some potentially crazy woman and give her full access to your life.”

Olivia sighed and levelled her patented glare of doom at her friend. She’d had about enough, and she was more than aware of the pros and cons of this whole endeavour. Doris wasn’t saying anything that her inner voice was already screaming at her, but deep down she knew this was the right thing for her to do.

“I’m not backing down on this, Doris,” Olivia leaned forward and set her jaw, determined. “I want to marry Natalia and give her a chance to become a citizen and protect her from her old life. I will sponsor her application for citizenship too, if that is what we need to do to make this work. but this is something that should be given to all married couples in America, gay or straight. I had no trouble becoming a citizen when I was married to Alan Spaulding, I don’t see why it should be any different for Natalia. I thought of all people you would be up for that legal battle.”

Doris blinked and cursed under her breath. Olivia knew her too well, she would normally be jumping at the chance to take this type of case. Another idea occurred to her.

“You aren’t really going to be a married couple,” Doris tried a different tactic. “You are trying to scam the government. There are rules about that, y’know. There will be inspectors who will try to trip you up.”

“Let me worry about that,” Olivia’s eyes narrowed. “All you need to know is that we want to be married.” She smiled as Doris shook her head and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

“It could take years, Olivia--” Doris sighed, already knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

“And you know I have the resources to do it.” Olivia’s voice brooked no further argument. Their eyes locked for a moment longer and Doris looked away first.

Truth be told, she would love to take on just this sort of human rights battle. Doris had no qualms about looking the other way about the circumstances around the marriage. Hell, Blake would kill her if she didn’t at least try.

“Oh, all right,” Doris finally capitulated. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I knew I could count on you, Wolfe,” Cocking an eyebrow, Olivia smiled warmly at her friend. “In the meantime, you’re right. I’m having Natalia investigated thoroughly and we need to look deeper into how to sponsor her admission to this country. However, if everything seems to be on the up and up, I’ll need a prenuptial agreement drawn up, I need to find out if she wants to take my name for added security and we can proceed with getting married.”

Olivia stood and wandered back towards the window as she spoke, pulling the blinds back up. Natalia and Emma were sitting on the grass together, reading a book. The wind caught the long dark hair, revealing the dark beauty’s face, deep dimples flashing as the woman laughed at something the child had said. Natalia glanced up as if sensing her stare, their eyes locking for an instant.

Olivia knew in that moment she was doing the right thing.

“You know, for a straight girl, you sure have good taste. Your girlfriend is a hottie,” Doris ducked as a pencil went winging past her head.

“That’s fiancé, and keep your lecherous eyes on your own girlfriend,” Olivia growled back as Doris fired up her laptop, chuckling to herself.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

It was quiet in the small Catholic church, almost too quiet.

The oak door to the sanctuary slid shut with a soft thump as Natalia wandered inside and stared up at the altar, a larger than life crucifix hanging there. She had always found peace attending church in Costa Rica, an island of sanity while growing up in her mother’s insane world of drugs and prostitution. The rituals and traditions, even the strict rules, were a comfort almost. This small church was so far from that time and place and yet it felt familiar, comfortable. She glanced up at Christ’s battered body on the cross above the altar, weary and worn down but not yet broken. The image resonated deep within her, somehow soothing her frazzled nerves.

Dipping her fingers into the holy water found in the stoup by the door, Natalia crossed herself and made her way to the front of the church, to the pricket stand with small prayer candles to the right of the altar, carefully striking a match and lighting a votive. She murmured a small prayer for her mother’s soul and then blew out the match, watching the smoke curling and twisting slowly up towards the high ceiling. She slid into a pew and stared up at the crucifix again, the familiar image comforting in this confusing mess she found herself in.

Like the Jesus on the crucifix high above, Natalia was not broken but she was certainly weary and more than a little scared. Somehow though she knew, and had faith that she would find her way and rise up out of her tribulations. It was just hard to see how to get there from here. So many variables that she hadn’t expected had come up, not that this was the most thought out plan she’d ever had in the first place mind you. Still, she was alive and that had to count for something. The question now was what kind of life was she signing on for?

Natalia sighed and ran a hand through her long dark hair, as tears sprung to her eyes as she flashed back to Emma’s words in the park as they waited for Olivia to come down from her lawyer’s office. Words that she longed to believe were true.

“Don’t worry, Natalia,” Emma’s happy voice had piped up beside her as she turned the page of her book. “Mommy will take care of you too. That’s what she does best.”

The words had struck a chord deep within Natalia but she had simply laughed in response to the girl, as the wind caught her hair and blew it from her face. Tucking a lock behind her ear, she glanced up and found Olivia staring at her, almost as if watching over her already. A flush of awareness had moved down her body, slow and sensuous, settling in the pit of her stomach as their eyes locked and held.

And then panic had quickly followed, like a bucket of ice water drowning her with the implications.

Natalia swallowed hard, shifting in the rigid pew. Just what the hell was she playing with here? Escaping from a desperate situation back home was one thing; Natalia had already come to terms with marrying a man she didn’t necessarily love. One plane ride later, her world had taken a wild tilt to the left and now this was something completely different, a whole new kind of animal for her to deal with. Something she didn’t really want to look too closely at. Surely it was just because she was tired, the woman was impossible and loud and pushy at times. She couldn’t possibly be attracted to…

Natalia bit her lip and glanced up at the altar as if the answer might be there.

Jesus was silent.

Natalia closed her eyes and sighed. Something else she needed to figure out for herself. Great.

“Hey, everything okay?” A hesitant voice asked from behind her, a voice that was becoming increasingly familiar. A voice she wasn’t sure wouldn’t be her undoing, given time. Natalia turned in the pew and smiled softly.

Olivia glanced around the small church from the doorway, looking as if she was waiting for a thunderbolt to hit her at any moment. Natalia wondered about the formidable woman’s beliefs, realizing it would be yet another thing to learn about each other. Natalia simply nodded in response and stood, making her way up the aisle to the doorway where the woman stood waiting for her.

Her future wife. So strange and not at all what Natalia imagined for herself. Then again life rarely gave you what you imagine. Their eyes met again and held, like before, energy and something intangible crackling between them in the stillness of the small church. Olivia blinked first, and shifted, the moment passed.

“It’s been a long day for you I’m sure, and there is this great little diner called Company just around the corner. Emma’s starving and you must be too,” Olivia smiled and stepped back, holding the door open wider for Natalia to pass through.

“I could eat,” Natalia grinned and moved past the taller woman into the warm sunshine. She glanced up at the white façade and up the quaint steeple to find the cross perched on top, like a beacon. A guiding light she would turn to again, she knew as she figured things out in this strange new land. “This is a great little church; I’ll have to come back. Thank you again for stopping.”

“Anytime,” Olivia said, and shrugged almost self-consciously as Natalia followed her down the stairs.

Emma ran up to them from the limo, snuggling between the two women and grabbing a hand each. Natalia glanced down at the girl’s beaming face and then back up to meet Olivia’s bright green eyes. With a certainty she barely understood, she knew this would be her family, one way or another. Natalia had faith she would figure it out in time.

God did work in mysterious ways.


	11. Chapter 11

The man with the floppy dark hair and goofy grin stood smiling at them from behind the counter at Company. Natalia’s stomach churned in dismay.  
  
“And he’s a police detective?” Frowning she glanced back over her shoulder, regretting it almost immediately as the man perked up and blinked almost expectantly at them as he chatted with several other patrons at the counter. She turned back and shook her head. “ _Ay dios mio_ , does he ever stop talking?”   
  
“Nope,” Emma said helpfully, scooping another spoonful of her ice cream into her mouth. “Uncle Frank is a doofus.” Natalia frowned, not recognizing the word, but realized it probably wasn’t a good thing from the look on Olivia’s face.   
  
“Emma,” Olivia warned, her voice dropping slightly in annoyance.   
  
“But Mom…” Emma pouted, her spoon dropping into the bowl with a clatter.   
  
“Don’t you think you are already in enough trouble for one day?” Olivia cocked an eyebrow and levelled a glare of warning at her daughter who wisely kept her mouth shut.    
  
Olivia noticed Natalia struggle not to smile as she sat beside the girl and was failing miserably. Their eyes met and Olivia couldn’t stop a grin from forming on her own lips. It was good that they could at least start to laugh over the whole mess now that they had a plan of action underway.   
  
The moment was broken as Frank once again appeared at their booth.   
  
“Ladies,” Frank smiled warmly at Natalia before locking his gaze on Olivia. “Can I offer you anything else?” He waggled his eyebrows charmingly. “Coffee, tea…”    
  
“Uh, no. Thanks, Frank.” Olivia said smoothly, cutting him off at the pass before he offered himself up as well. “Just the bill, please.”      
  
“Whenever you’re ready, ladies.” Frank nodded and slid it onto the table, anticipating the request, and then headed back towards the counter. Olivia sighed and shook her head watching him go. She didn’t have time for this puppy dog stuff in her life, it made her tired just thinking about it.   
  
“Sorry, Bean,” Olivia grinned down at the girl as she finished her ice cream with a satisfied slurp of her spoon. “Bathroom break.” Emma wiggled out and let her mother escape before plopping back down onto the seat.     
  
“I swear he is a stalker,” Natalia murmured under her breath, concerned. Frank’s eyes followed the seductive sway of Olivia’s hips as the woman made her way to the washroom. It was creepy.   
  
“He’s been trying to date Mom since my Dad got sick,” Emma sighed sadly. “I like Uncle Josh better. He always takes me for a ride in his old green truck, but that mean old Reva won’t let him visit as much any more. And then there is Uncle Bill who gives the best hugs but he’s not around as much anymore either.”    
  
Natalia blinked and wondered just how many men were populating Olivia’s life. She would need a score card at this rate. Something inside shifted slightly, uncomfortable suddenly and she wasn’t sure she really wanted to know.   
  
“I thought Mommy was going to marry Uncle Gus when she got so sick, and then he died in an accident and she got his heart instead. He saved her life,” Emma added thoughtfully. “She was really sad after that. Ava said she would snap out of it, but I was still worried.”   
  
“Who’s Ava?” Natalia asked, another name she wasn’t familiar with yet. She was learning though, and realizing that Emma was actually a wonderful source of information as she got the lay of the land.   
  
“My eldest daughter,” Olivia said sliding back into her side of the booth, Emma scooting out and in again quickly behind her. “She’s in California but I’m sure she will want to meet you. In fact, she will be coming for a visit shortly; you’ll get to meet her then.”   
  
“You’ll like Ava. She always brings the best presents from San Francisco .” Emma grinned as Olivia ran a hand slowly through her hair.   
  
“And the best stories.” Olivia said, smiling softly down at her daughter. It would be good to have both her girls around her, even if only for a short time.   
  
Natalia watched carefully, noticing the tiredness settling on Olivia’s shoulders. The woman was clearly still recovering from heart surgery, the amount of energy she had used today, along with the shock of her arrival, must be wearing on her. She was tempted to suggest a trip to the doctor again, but didn’t think it would go over well. Natalia didn’t really want to rock the boat either; they had been getting along rather well considering her sudden appearance at the door.    
  
“Would it be okay to head back to the hotel?” Natalia asked quietly, not really wanting to interrupt the tender moment, but knowing Olivia needed a rest. “I’m pretty tired from the flight and everything today.”   
  
“Of course,” Olivia said, almost sounding relieved. “I had the staff move your stuff to a suite down the hall, so you will have some privacy.” Emma scooted out of the booth, with Olivia following her slowly. Natalia chewed her lower lip, rethinking the doctor suggestion. Olivia turned to her and offered a hand to help her out of the booth. Natalia was lost for a moment, staring into the intense green eyes.   
  
“Uh, th-thank you,” Natalia stammered, giving herself a mental shake as she stood and Olivia smiled back. Tossing some cash onto the table to cover the bill, Olivia moved towards the door.    
  
Natalia glanced over at the man one last time, annoyed by the fake smile he sent her way. She would need to keep an eye on Frank Cooper. She didn’t trust him, especially where Olivia was concerned. Olivia opened the door for her, their eyes locking for an instant once more, before Natalia nodded and stepped through.   
  
If Olivia was to be hers in marriage, there would need to be a lot of changes around here. And on this point they would have to be clear, before Natalia agreed to anything.


	12. Chapter 12

So this was what it was like to have a normal family.

Natalia smiled softly and leaned against the door frame sighing to herself as Emma snuggled down into the fluffy comforter, finally drifting off to sleep. She could definitely get used to this, enjoying the evening she had spent together with the small family immensely. Sure, there had been glimpses of this in her old life, times when her mother had run her fingers through her long hair as she lay in bed, singing to her softly before disappearing for the night. It seemed so long ago now, long before she had realized what her mother did to make ends meet…

Natalia shook her head as if that would shake the bittersweet memories from her mind. Instead she turned her thoughts back to the sweet girl who had unexpectedly changed her life. And for that she would forever be grateful.

She fought back a sudden yawn and started to pull the bedroom door closed. Although exhausted from her long flight and the events from the day, Natalia had felt it would be best to spend some time in the suite just to make sure everyone was settled and okay. She didn’t want Olivia to have another weak spell and pass out on Emma. The girl shouldered too much responsibility as it was, and it was time someone else watched over her stubborn mother.

Luckily nothing had come to pass, and a light-hearted family movie had been just what they had all needed. She was sure she had nodded off once or twice, waking once to find Olivia’s thoughtful gaze on her.

Natalia bit her lip and tried not to dwell on that. She still had so much to think about, to sort out in her own mind, now that everything she though she was getting into had been turned upside down. Could she really do this?

Emma shifted in her small bed, clutching her stuffed bunny a little tighter. Natalia’s gaze softened and she smiled again at the tiny girl. How could she not do this, for all of there sakes? Leaving Emma’s door open a crack, she tiptoed back out into the main room of the Beacon suite.

She found Olivia still sitting on the couch, her reading glasses in her hand on the cushion beside her, papers scattered everywhere. Her honey blonde head was tilted at a slight angle, and a light wheezing sound gave away that the woman was indeed asleep. She had stubbornly refused to take a nap when they had gotten in that afternoon and now her body was obviously telling her what it needed in no uncertain terms.

Natalia paused in the doorway, unsure if she should wake Olivia, or leave her be and disappear back to her own, beautiful suite just down the hall.

“Gus, no…” Olivia mumbled, her voice heavy with sadness as her head started to move side to side. A nightmare was obviously occurring as the older woman thrashed slightly, reacting to her imaginary troubles and Natalia moved to the couch before even thinking about what she was doing.

“Hey, there. Sshhh…” Natalia murmured softly, reaching a hand out to touch Olivia’s shoulder, trying to gently wake her from the dream. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’ve got you now.” She grimaced as Olivia jumped at her touch and inhaled sharply, watching the bright green eyes snap open wide as she woke abruptly.

“Wha…Gus?” Olivia’s voice was low and rough with sleep. She finally calmed, focusing on the concerned woman beside her. Her mind struggled to catch up, as her heart raced, but Olivia felt a sense of peace come over her as she realized where she was and that she wasn’t alone. “Natalia?”

“You were having a nightmare,” Dimples flashed as Natalia smiled warmly and moved slightly away, allowing Olivia to sit up a little more and get her bearings. “I thought I should wake you up before it got too bad,” Olivia ran a hand through her hair and stretched a little, waking fully. Natalia swallowed hard, glancing away as she noticed the hint of abs peeking out from under Olivia’s tank top. She stood up suddenly and moved further away. “I-I should probably go. Its late and it was a long day for both of us.”

“Sure, no worries,” Olivia yawned and nodded, slowly coming to her feet as Natalia headed towards the suite door. “We can talk more tomorrow about where we go from here.” Olivia smiled, a warmth spreading inside at the thought.

We. She liked the sound of that. She liked it a lot.

Natalia glanced down and fumbled for the door handle, opening the door as she nodded. She needed to work this out. There was no returning to her past and she was pleasantly surprised to find herself actually looking forward to whatever the future was going to bring.

“Until tomorrow then. Good night,” Natalia smiled, her dimples flashing briefly once more before quietly closing the door behind her.

Olivia listened to the footsteps disappearing down the hallway until she was enveloped silence once again. The nightmare had been her usual reoccurring one, where Gus always ended up blaming her, haunting her still after all this time, the guilt of her survival hanging like chains around her neck. This time though, soft brown eyes had greeted her, rescuing her from the worst of her dream, rescuing her from herself.

This was turning out to be one of the most unusual and best presents Olivia had ever received. She smiled to herself and wandered off to find her bed. Tomorrow was another day and suddenly it didn’t seem like something to dread.


	13. Chapter 13

“I saw them in the park on the weekend, laughing and carrying on,” Frieda said, the Beacon’s resident massage therapist nodded knowingly. “Wee Emma was running around on the play set, all smiles. _Mein Gott_ , it did my heart good to see it, I tell you.”

“She stops by and steals Ms. Spencer away for lunch most afternoons,” Keira added in a hushed tone as she leaned forward on the front reception desk, keeping an eye on the main doors of the hotel. These morning coffee breaks were one of the few ways for Olivia’s admin assistant to keep in touch with the comings and goings of the hotel, but that didn’t mean she could let her guard down. Heaven, forbid she be caught gossiping with other staff.

“Or when Ms. Spencer pops upstairs with tea and a snack to share with her,” Sam said, the bellhop tugging on his blazer as he glanced around to see if anyone was watching. He didn’t necessarily approve of all this chit chat, but he knew it was good to have the pulse of the workplace.

“Well, all I can say is that Ms. Spencer and her ‘old friend’ have been spending a lot of time together. There is something more going on with them; my gaydar is pinging off the scope! It has been since she arrived over a month ago,” Greg crossed his arms, a gleam to his eye and a smug smile spreading across his face. The other’s groaned at him.

“You do realize that not everyone is gay, right Greg?” Izzy shook her head as Greg just rolled his eyes. She took a quick sip of her coffee and glanced down at her watch, aware that she needed to get back to the lounge soon. “Besides, even if you are right and it is more than friendship, then I say good for them. It’s about time Ms. Spencer had a little love in her life again. And Emma just adores Natalia.” Izzy smiled at the thought, a part of her secretly hoping Greg’s suspicions were true. It would not a typical family, but then when did Olivia Spencer ever do typical?

Greg sniffed and lifted an eyebrow. He was right; he could feel it in his bones, there was just no proof yet for the non-believers in the group. He had to admire the new couple’s discretion though and at least they were all benefiting from Ms. Spencer’s improved mood the last few weeks.

“Red alert!” Keira blurted out suddenly, snatched her BlackBerry from the counter and quickly headed for the elevators. The others scattered to their various areas, as the Beacon’s revolving doors spun, delivering the laughing couple into the lobby of the hotel.

Greg’s hand slid to his hip and he observed the twosome with blatant interest. If they weren’t sleeping together he’d eat his favourite pair of shoes. He pursed his lips and nodded knowingly over at Izzy, who was also watching the proceedings less obviously from the lounge doorway.

“Really? I can’t quite picture you slaving away over a hot oven making chocolate chip cookies,” Olivia grinned, shaking her head. “Emma and I haven’t made cookies in years.” She glanced over at Natalia, wishing that they had time for that simple pleasure today. “I’m going to have to find a kitchen for us to play in it seems.”

“I’d like that,” Natalia glanced down and smiled shyly. Olivia’s grin grew wider. “Maybe Emma and I can…” Natalia’s eyes snapped up. “OH, I forgot. I was going to pick her up from school early today and take her to the dentist.”

“Right,” Olivia checked her watch, there was still time, but Natalia would have to leave right away. She swallowed the disappointment, but knew it was time for her to get back to her work. Olivia looked up, her gaze meeting Natalia’s warm dark eyes as she hesitated. It came over her like a wave, the sudden urge to pull Natalia into a goodbye hug.

Where the hell had that come from?

Olivia blinked, and then frowned at herself. And why the hell not hug Natalia? If they were going to do this marriage thing, then they needed it to look real. There was an ease between them already, even after only a month of getting to know each other. Maybe it was time for a first step. As Natalia turned to leave, Olivia didn’t even realize her hand had reached out and caught the woman’s arm, stopping her in her tracks. Natalia’s eyes met hers, a little startled as she was tugged closer and into a warm embrace.

This was another first, a very public display of affection with a woman in the middle of the lobby of her workplace. Well, it wasn’t going to be the last if they were going to follow through on their plan. It was time to get used to it. Olivia’s eyes fluttered shut and she turned into the warmth of her neck, inhaling the hint of vanilla and something all Natalia found there.

Was it wrong that she enjoyed it at the same time?

“We’ll be home soon,” Natalia pulled back, a slight flush on her cheeks, but a brilliant smile greeted her, dimples out in full force. “I’ll text you when we get to the dentist.” Her voice was soft and intimate and it hit Olivia low and hard. Not trusting her voice, Olivia just nodded.

“Bye,” Natalia said, moving toward the revolving door. She waved one last time as she glanced back over her shoulder and disappeared out of the hotel.

Olivia let out a long, slow breath and ran a hand through her honey blonde hair. Today had been good, spending time with Natalia always seemed to perk her up. Hell the last few weeks had been great. She had more energy, an interest in work again and an even greater desire to spend time with her family. And Natalia was definitely becoming part of her family.

Olivia checked her watch again, almost dreading her next appointment. She walked over to the front desk, smiling warmly at Greg.

“Would you let Keira know I’m on site and going into my meeting with security?” Olivia said quietly, before making her way to the stairwell and heading down to the basement.

Greg cheerfully picked up the handset and punched in the extension, smiling as it picked up.

“You owe me $20 bucks!”

The basement office of the Beacon’s security department was well hidden, away from the hustle and bustle of the hotel life above. Watchful eyes studied monitors of all the main areas of the hotel, keeping track of the comings and goings of guests and staff alike, always vigilant for intruders to the facilities. Olivia nodded through the large glass window at the two security officers on duty, before coming to their supervisor’s office. Tapping once on the oak door, Olivia turned the handle and entered the small cluttered room.

“Nice tan,” Olivia said, from the doorway, smiling as an older man turned to face her. Not for the first time Olivia wondered how handsome her father’s old war buddy must have been in his younger days. Even now as he neared retirement, Edgar Bracken was in excellent shape for a man of his age. Military short white hair, a strong chin and piercing blue eyes locked with hers, as he slipped a folder into the file cabinet before sliding the drawer shut.

“As if,” Ed snorted at her words. “Costa Rica is a nice place to visit but it’s even better to be home again.” he grumbled and indicated the chair opposite his desk. He sank down into his large leather chair with a sigh. “I’m getting too old for these away missions, Olivia.”

“Tell Liz that I’ll send you both to Paris next time to make up for it,” Olivia grinned and took a seat.

“Promises, promises…” He smiled back as he shook his head and ran a hand through his shock of short white hair. He stared hard as his old army buddy’s daughter, seeing Greg Spencer in the girl with every movement and sharp gaze she made. He tugged open the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out the slim folder with the name Rivera written on the tab in his messy scrawl. He sighed and stared hart at Olivia, worried about what she had gotten herself into now with this new friend of hers.

“So, give it to me straight, Ed. She’s some con artist from the south side of Chicago, isn’t she?” Olivia said, lifting her chin defiantly. A part of her was waiting for the other shoe to drop, looking for an excuse to end things. The truth was she was afraid to let herself trust again, afraid of being hurt again. And this time, that meant Emma getting hurt too. Her daughter loved Natalia with her whole heart, it would be devastating already if the woman wasn’t who she said she was.

“Nope,” Ed snorted and shoved the folder across the desktop to her. “She’s from Costa Rica all right, not Chicago. She had a tough time of things by the sound of it too. My contact there was able to direct me to the church her family went to. Amazing what you can find out over tea and cookies after the Sunday service.” Ed leaned back and watched as Olivia began to flip through the pages of his report waiting for him to continue.

“Mother was a prostitute, her father unknown, probably some john. Mother was sick off and on for a long time before dying a few years ago from Aids related complications. Natalia was there for her the whole time, dropped out of school to look after her and was working odd jobs ever since. Her last job was with the local Club Med as a maid. No police record however she was listed as a key witness in an ongoing murder investigation and there was some debate whether she was hooking on the side.”

Olivia glanced up at that one. That would explain the mail order bride thing but it didn’t sit well with her. It didn’t really match the woman that she was becoming more and more familiar with.

“You said there was some debate on that?”

“Well,” Ed shifted in his chair, fidgeting with his ballpoint pen. “One of the cops there said the photo I showed him looked like a street walker he had let off a few times but the church women all swore Rivera hated anything to do with any of that because of her mother.” He shrugged, letting Olivia make up her own mind.

“Okay,” Olivia nodded and turned her attention back to the folder. “Go on.”

“Apparently Rivera and a few other employees from the bar where she was working were listed as key witnesses in a murder investigation of one of the big drug cartels. All of the others witnesses were found dead sooner or later and she had disappeared about a month or so ago. The officer didn’t say it, but they all thought that the Castillo cartel had taken her out and they just hadn’t found her body.” Ed leaned forward, his eyes locking with Olivia’s. “If Rivera wasn’t dead yet…”

“Then it would only be a matter of time if she went back there.” Olivia closed the file slowly, letting the reality of the situation slowly sink in. Natalia really was in danger, that much was clear.

“Olivia, if that girl is here and continues to stay with you and Emma…” Ed frowned, not liking this one bit. The Rivera woman would be nothing but trouble for Olivia and her family.

Olivia sighed and stood, tucking the file folder under her arm and moving to the door.

“Draw up a new security plan, Ed. Natalia Rivera is not going back to that if I can help it,” Olivia’s eyes narrowed as she straightened to her full height, shoulders back, ready for a fight. “If hell comes knocking at our door, I want to be prepared.”

Ed nodded as Olivia quietly closed the door behind her with a soft click. He sighed, he had a bad feeling about all this…</p>


	14. Chapter 14

What the hell just happened?

Natalia leaned back into the soft leather seat in the Beacon limo, her arms wrapped around herself, as if reliving Olivia’s unexpected hug. She stared out at the passing buildings as the limo driver made their way to Emma’s school to pick the girl up, but she took nothing in. Her lids fluttered shut as Natalia remembered Olivia’s bright eyes, twinkling mischievously as she was tugged closer, into the waiting warmth of her strong arms. Olivia’s faint perfume still clung to her jacket, and she smiled softly, inhaling deeply.

Her eyes snapped open as she realized what she was doing and then relaxed knowing it was best not to question it too much and just enjoy the moment. As they pulled up to the public school, she saw Emma standing there reading her book, waiting for her. The girl’s eyes lit up and she raced to the opposite door, flinging it open and sliding into the backseat beside her.

“Boy, it’s cold out there today,” Emma slammed the door shut quickly behind her. She glanced up at Natalia after buckling herself in. “Do I have to go to the dentist? Maybe we could sneak off to the mall or…” Emma started hopefully.

“Dentist first, then we can talk about going somewhere for a treat,” Natalia grinned, shaking her head. Emma looked away and sighed but said no more. They drove on in silence for a bit before Emma had another question.

“How come you don’t drive?” Emma cocked her head. Natalia smiled softly, and thought about how best to answer the girl. The truth was always a good option, no need to hide what her life was like before coming to the States.

“I learned how to drive from the priest at the local church, he taught a bunch of us kids at the time. But I couldn’t afford to pay for my driver’s licence back home, let alone buy a car to drive.” Natalia’s gaze locked with Emma’s serious eyes. It was good for the girl to know how lucky she was to have so much. Emma reached out and held her hand for a moment, before turning to look out the window.

“When I get big, I’ll buy you a car and we can drive down to Costa Rica together. Just you, me and Mommy,” Emma finally said quietly. “You can show us where you grew up and we can meet all your old friends.”

Natalia’s heart melted a little as Emma turned back to look up at her with the biggest grin. The girl was all in on this other mother type relationship, and if Natalia was honest, so was she. Without a doubt she desperately wanted to watch this amazing girl turn into an even more amazing young woman. Natalia swallowed hard. She would love to show her family where she came from some day. And Emma and Olivia were certainly becoming her family.

“Deal,” Natalia’s voice cracked with emotion and Emma just smiled wider. The limo pulled into a parking spot outside of the medical building. “But first we need to get those teeth of yours looked at.”

Emma sighed and nodded and together they made their way inside. Emma was ushered into the room almost immediately and Natalia sat down in the waiting room, glancing around at the other women waiting there. She looked like all the other mothers, checking their watches, and flipping through magazines, some with younger children playing at their feet, all the while Christmas muzak droning away in the background. Natalia sighed, a wave of longing washing over her. She wanted this new life being offered badly, taking this gift of this odd little family for her very own. She jumped as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

_OSpencer 2:17 pm_   
_Finance meeting is going to run late. Meet you and Em for supper at Company 5:30 pm?_

Natalia tried to ignore the little rush of excitement every time Olivia texted, and instead focused on typing back her reply.

_NRivera 2:19 pm_   
_Will swing by mall for a bit and then meet you for supper, if that works for you._

Natalia glanced up at one of the mother’s watching her, smiling softly. A soft flush of heat rushed to her cheeks as she realized she was grinning like a fool. What must it look like to the other woman.

_OSpencer 2:22 pm_   
_Sounds like a plan. Try to see what Emma wants from Santa and we can put together a list to pick up on the weekend. Can’t believe it’s only two weeks away. Ttyl!_

Natalia nodded to herself as she read the text. She couldn’t believe it either. And for the first time in a very long time she was truly looking forward to Christmas. Maybe there really was a Santa Claus after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia glared at Alan Spaulding, her hands clenching and unclenching, just itching to slap the smug look off his face.  
  
The “finance” meeting had been looming since Alan had finally gotten back into town from his overseas business trip. Olivia had known it was not going to be a fun meeting, despite how amused the man sitting across from her was. She certainly wanted to settle Emma’s debt to him. She didn’t want any of her family beholden to the Spaulding’s if at all possible.  
  
“How much do you want, Alan?” Olivia all but growled. She’d had more than enough of his mocking and barely veiled insults that afternoon. Apparently so had he, as he pulled out an invoice from his inner jacket pocket and tossed it across the desktop.  
  
“Oh, my dear, this has been priceless. It was well worth it, just for that look on your face right now,” Alan chuckled softly and shifted in his chair. “I’m just surprised you’ve kept the little harlot. She must be very good at what she does to keep you sniffing around.” Alan’s eyes raked down Olivia’s body and back up again.  
  
Her stomach churned in disgust at the lust twinkling in his eyes. How in the hell had she ever been married to the ass? Olivia stood abruptly, pushing her chair back as she rose, and not even flinching as it hit the wall behind her with a loud thump. Alan’s eyes widened as he realized he had pushed a very big button.  
  
“That’s it, get out!” Olivia pressed a silent alarm summoning security, although what she really wanted was to lunge at the old man’s throat. “You have no idea what Natalia means to me; or to Emma for that matter.” Olivia ground out before yanking open her desk drawer and pulling out her chequebook. There was no way that she would allow Alan any further satisfaction from this situation. If she was going to have a mail order bride then she was the one who would pay for it. The gossip was going to be juicy enough without adding the twist that her ex had paid for her bride. She sighed and checked the invoice but didn’t even hesitate, knowing that Natalia’s safety was worth every penny.  
  
“Well, well, well…” Alan said softly, his eyes narrowing as he watched Olivia fill out the cheque. “It would seem the little sob story the tramp has woven has melted the Ice Queen’s heart. Will wonders never cease?” He stood, tugging the sleeves of his Armani suit jacket straight. This was indeed an interesting turn of events. His little game and indulgence of Emma’s wild idea about buying a wife for Olivia was seemed to be taking a very interesting turn. Could Olivia actually be developing feelings for the little fortune hunter? Inappropriate, hot and bothered, lesbian feelings? A lecherous smile spread across his face. “You realize that you’ve given me all the fodder I’ll need to finally get custody of Phillip’s child.”  
  
Olivia froze for an instant and then quietly tore the cheque from the book.  
  
“I know this is a foreign concept to you Alan, but I actually care about Natalia and what happens to her,” Olivia glanced up, eyes glittering with suppressed anger and slid the cheque across the polished desktop. “And so does Emma. So if you want to totally destroy your relationship with your granddaughter, then by all means, go ahead. Take your best shot. I have a team of lawyers just raring to open up a Spaulding can of worms.” She smiled coldly, the frost of it deadening her eyes. She almost hoped he would. “You know I’ll do it in a heartbeat.”  
  
Alan glared at his ex-wife. He hated being out manoeuvred by Olivia. Both of them were well aware of the nasty battle that would be waged if he dared to try to get custody. His name, Phillip’s name, all of them would be dragged through the mud. The woman knew of too many skeletons in their family closet, damn her. Alan huffed and reached out, taking the cheque from the desktop. There was plenty of time, and he was a patient man. This would just be another item to pile on top when the time was right. Olivia would slip up eventually and Emma would be his, back in the Spaulding family fold where she belonged.  
  
The office door opened behind him, a large security guard at the ready to escort him from the building if necessary. Alan cocked his head and knew it was time for his strategic retreat.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to do business with you, as always, Olivia.” Alan tucked the cheque into his inner jacket pocket and left. He had much to think about. After all, there was more than one way to skin a cat.  
  
Olivia nodded her thanks at the guard, who smiled and closed her office door with a quiet click behind them. She slowly slumped back down into her leather chair with a sigh.  
  
This wasn’t over, she knew from that thoughtful glint in Alan’s eye. Then again, nothing good ever seemed to come easy.  
  
***  
  
The small bell above the door rang with a cheery ding as Olivia pushed the door to Company open. She was later than she had hoped, and glanced around the small bustling café, looking for her girls. She didn’t have to search long, as Emma’s familiar giggle could be heard above the din, coming from the nearest booth. She turned to her left and met warm brown eyes, as Natalia glanced up and saw her, a warm smile quickly flashed in greeting with a small wave to catch her attention.  
  
Olivia put the little flip her stomach did down to hunger, but the smile suddenly plastered on her face couldn’t be so easily explained away. She popped open her long camel jacket and tugged off her leather gloves as she sauntered over to the booth, enjoying the fact that Natalia didn’t take her eyes off her the whole way across the room.  
  
“Mom! You should have seen the line up to see Santa! It went around and out into the food court!” Emma grinned excitedly as she noticed what Natalia was staring at. Olivia dropped a kiss to her daughter’s head and slid her coat off.  
  
“Well, it’s his busy time of the year, Bean,” Olivia said dropping down into the booth next to her daughter. “Did you tell him what you wanted?”  
  
“Mom!” Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m too old for Santa.”  
  
  
“Really?” Olivia cocked an eyebrow at her suddenly grown up daughter. “Well, all the more presents for Santa to bring me and Natalia.” She winked at Natalia who stayed silent as Emma looked a little unsure of herself. “Now what’s for dinner? I’m starving!”  
  
It wasn’t long before their pizza arrived, with Emma telling them all about her day at school and her trip to the dentist. It was the perfect way to unwind from her stressful afternoon with Alan. Olivia grabbed the bill to go pay as Natalia excused herself and headed to the washroom.  
  
Washing her hands in the sink, Natalia glanced up in time to see a familiar face walk out of one of the other stalls. The curious red head had been sitting at the counter while they had been having dinner, occasionally glancing their way, as if trying to catch Olivia’s eyes. Now here the strange woman was approaching her in the washroom.  
  
“Hi I’m Blake,” The woman said, her voice warm and friendly as she extended her hand. “I’d wait for Olivia to introduce us, but that could take forever.”  
  
“Uh, hi.” Natalia took her hand and tentatively shook it. “So you know Olivia?”  
  
“It’s a small town, everyone knows everybody. Well, except you,” Blake laughed softly and Natalia smiled despite herself. “Actually you’ve already met my girlfriend, Doris Wolfe. She’s taken on your immigration case, I believe.” Blake smiled wider. “Welcome to America!”  
  
“Thank you,” Natalia said carefully still not sure what to make of the outgoing woman. She pulled open the door and they made their way back out to the main dining area together. “I hope I can stay. Springfield feels more and more like home every day.”  
  
“If anyone can find a way, my Doris can,” Blake said with pride. “Anyway, we will have to have you two love birds by some time for dinner. There aren’t very many like minds around these parts, and to be honest I never suspected Olivia was on the team. She has always been such a man-eater I never even suspected she might dabble on the other side. Goes to show what the right girl can do for you.” Blake elbowed her slightly and laughed. “Say, maybe we can do lunch next week, just the two of us. You can tell me all about how you met. It’s always nice to make new friends.”  
  
“Uh, well…” Natalia’s eyebrows almost rose off her forehead, as she tried to find a graceful way to get out of the situation. She glanced down at her hand in relief as she suddenly felt Olivia’s strong grip, their fingers tangling together naturally, as if they had been holding hands all their lives.  
  
“I can’t leave you alone for a minute can I? Already making dates with another woman,” Olivia teased, coming to Natalia’s rescue. Olivia grinned at the startled fish out of water look on the woman’s face. It was awfully cute. Blake certainly took a little getting used to for the uninitiated, especially when she was in full gossip and interrogation mode like this. Apparently Olivia had swooped into the conversation at just the right time. “Hi Blake, quit hitting on my girl before I tell Wolfie what you’re up to.”  
  
“I did no such thing!” Blake’s eyes grew wide and indignant. Natalia quickly looked up at Olivia too, not quite sure she was joking.  
  
“Buzz said you needed to see me about something?” Olivia finally winked and let her friend off the hook with her teasing. Tormenting Blake was just too easy.  
  
“Oh, right, I almost forgot. Josh wanted me to ask you to swing by the old Jessop farm tomorrow.” Blake turned to Natalia and smiled winningly. “It is certainly worth the drive to see that man half naked and hammering something, let me tell you.” She turned back to Olivia, oblivious to the slight frown caused by her words. “Apparently Cassie is looking to unload it now that she’s settled in Hawaii and he’s finishing up some reno before it goes up on the market. He wondered if the original deed was with the papers she kept at the Beacon before she sold you her half of the hotel. I can get working on things faster if I have the paperwork, otherwise I’ll need to get that sent over from city hall. ”  
  
“Is that Josh, your favourite ex-husband?” Natalia asked, a hint of jealousy curling in her guts and colouring her words. She wasn’t sure that she wanted Olivia to see him half naked and hammering anything without her there.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Olivia cocked her head, catching the slight tone to Natalia’s voice. She squeezed her hand, silently trying to tell her to relax. She turned back to Blake and smiled. “I’ll check and let him know, if I find it, I…er…we could swing out there and drop it off to him. Did Blake mention she is a real estate agent.” Olivia said brightly, trying to gauge Natalia’s mood.  
  
“So I’ve gathered,” Natalia said distracted and frowning slightly as she noticed Emma yawning and rubbing her jaw. The poor girl’s freezing was probably coming out. It was time to get her home and she could worry about Josh Lewis tomorrow.  
  
“Also a publisher, a romance novelist, and sometimes counter help here at Company There’s a few other odd jobs in there but I always lose track,” Olivia added as Natalia turned back to look at the red head with surprise. And she thought she had held many jobs over the years. Blake just shrugged and smiled.  
  
“I get bored easily. Actually my late husband left me quite a tidy sum, so working is more to help me from going crazy than anything else.” Blake suddenly checked her watch. “Speaking of which, I have a house to show in about half an hour. It was nice to meet you, Natalia. We’ll do lunch!” With a quick wave, Blake was gone as swiftly as she had appeared.  
  
Natalia looked up at Olivia and blinked, still not quite sure what had just happened.  
  
“You get used to her,” Olivia chuckled, running her thumb along Natalia’s warm skin, pleased that now that Blake was gone that they were still holding hands. “I don’t know how Doris does it on a full time basis, but then they could say the same about us.” Natalia grinned and shook her head.  
  
“We should get Emma back to the Beacon, I think her jaw might be a bit sore,” Natalia said as they made their way towards the girl sitting at the counter, talking to Buzz. The old man took in their clasped hands, and he looked thoughtful for a moment, before his eyes snapped up to meet Olivia’s, silently questioning.  
  
“Hi Buzz,” Olivia smiled softly, pulling Natalia a little closer, never releasing her hand. Buzz’s eyebrows rose slightly at her territorial movement, but his smile widened. A lot of things suddenly made more sense.  
  
“Good to see you laughing again,” Buzz said as Emma slid off the stool and zipped up her winter jacket, stifling a yawn. Olivia nodded, realizing it was true. She had been laughing a lot more lately. But it was more than that, and Buzz knew it too.  
  
“Time to get my girls home,” Olivia met Natalia’s eyes, so dark and trusting it almost scared her. “Ready?” With Natalia’s quick nod, they headed for the exit, Emma mumbling something about math homework as the door closed behind them. The bell above rang as the little family left and Buzz shook his head, pleased for his friend.  
  
Olivia Spencer in love with that pretty little thing. He wondered if Natalia knew what she was getting herself into. Not that it mattered, if the adoring looks Natalia tried to hide all evening were any indication. He was happy for them. It was time Olivia had a little love in her life again.  
  
“Hey, Pops! Was that Olivia I heard?” Frank’s eager voice cut through Buzz’s thoughts. He sighed and looked at his son, who had just come in through the back kitchen door and was now looking around like a lost puppy dog for the object of his affections. It was time someone clued the boy in and it looked like that someone was going to be him.  
  
“Frank, sit down and let me pour you a drink, son.”


	16. Chapter 16

“God, you’re getting old, Spencer.”

Olivia sighed and leaned forward, wiping a clear space in the fogged mirror, the moist heat from her shower slowly dissipating. She pulled her hair back and took a good hard look at herself, noting the lines gathering around her eyes and mouth, all seeming to get deeper with each passing day.

”Who would want a broken down thing like you anyway?” Olivia met her own reflected gaze, the green eyes sharp and knowing. “Okay, other than Frankie?” She smirked and shook her head, turning away.

It had been a long day, with more than a few surprises, and making their escape from Company before she had to deal with the persistent man had been nice.

Glancing down she noticed the angry red scar peeking out from her ribbed white tank top. The heart surgery had saved her life, but left her scarred in more ways than one. One long finger traced the ragged edge, pulling the tank collar a little lower.

Oh yeah, that was sexy.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed, her finger releasing the tank top and reaching over to grab her fluffy terrycloth robe from the hook on the back of the door. Tugging it on, she opened the door and paused, taking in the sweet sight of Natalia and Emma nestled together in her bed, reading. Or more accurately, Emma was reading and Natalia was fast asleep beside her. Emma glanced up as Olivia shuffled towards them, a grin spreading across the girl’s face as she slowly sank down onto the mattress beside her.

“Someone’s out like a light,” Olivia pushed Emma’s bangs back off her forehead and smiled down at her daughter cuddled up next to the sleeping brunette.

“I know! She didn’t even make it to when Harry arrives at Hogwarts,” Emma closed her book and stifled a yawn herself.

“Clearly Natalia’s a light weight, but I guess we’ll keep her around anyway,” Olivia smiled as Emma grinned back at her mother. She reached for the book in her daughter’s hand and slid it onto the nightstand. “Does she like reading Harry Potter?”

“Yeah, but some of the really big words stump us both,” Emma nodded and stretched a little. “Natalia said that’s what the dictionary is for.” She frowned a little, not very fond of having to look words up but knew that it helped Natalia with her English. And she wanted to help Natalia fit in better in America.

“Well, it’s time for a certain muggle I know to get to bed too,” Olivia cocked an eyebrow and Emma took the hint.

“Night, Mom,” Emma kissed her on the cheek and carefully wiggled off the king sized bed, glancing back to make sure she hadn’t disturbed the sleeping woman. “Kiss Natalia good night for me?

“Sure thing, Bean,” Olivia smiled as her daughter disappeared down the hallway to her room. She glanced around their suite and not for the first time thought how small the place seemed, especially now as their little family seemed to be growing. She turned to look at the sleeping woman in her bed.

A year ago she would have laughed out loud if someone had said that she’d have another woman sleeping in her bed. And yet, here she was. It’s not that Olivia ever really thought about it much before. She’d rarely had any close female friends let alone anything beyond that.

Her gaze wandered over Natalia’s face, the full lips and the dimple that beckoned even in sleep. Sure Olivia had noticed when another woman looked good in what they were wearing, admired several strong independent women such as herself that she had come across in her line of business. And then there was that whole Holly Norris friendship a few years ago that she didn’t want to think too hard about.

Olivia smirked. She could almost hear her mother rolling in her grave. According to her, she was already damned to hell, so why worry now?

Beside her, Natalia sighed in her sleep, drawing her from her thoughts. Olivia reached out and tucked a dark lock behind Natalia’s ear, smiling as she shifted slightly under her touch, nuzzling closer.

She really was a beautiful woman.

Olivia’s breath caught as Natalia’s eyes fluttered open and their gaze met, and a hesitant smile graced the full lips for an instant. Natalia suddenly seemed to realize where she was, and with whom, inhaling deeply as she woke fully.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay,” Olivia soothed as Natalia looked around and got her bearings again. She held back a grin at the sight of dark tousled hair and big blinking eyes, making her wonder what the woman had been like as a child.

“ _Dios mio_ , what time is it?” Natalia sat bolt upright, embarrassed. She ran a hand through her thick hair as she tried to get her brain up to speed again. Yawning she rubbed at her eyes, as Olivia grinned wider.

“It’s okay, it’s only 10:30, Emma just went to bed, she said to say good night. I was just going to have something to drink. Care to join me?” Olivia asked, tightening her robe and heading for the small fridge in the corner.

“Oh, no I should probably go and let you rest,” Natalia fidgeted, feeling awkward, although Olivia didn’t seem upset by it in the least.

“No bother. I could make some hot chocolate, or I’ve got a nice chardonnay in here.” Olivia glanced back over her shoulder, hoping Natalia would stay. She didn’t want to look too closely at why, mind you, but that wasn’t important right now. She just wanted to spend some time with the dark beauty.

</p>

Natalia relaxed and realized she didn’t want to leave either. Now that she was waking up a bit, it would be nice to just get to know Olivia a little better.

“I’d love a glass of wine, thank you.”

The evening was still young after all.

Olivia expertly pulled the cork from the bottle and poured two glasses of wine, waving at Natalia to stay where she was all snug under the blankets and made her way back to the bed. Olivia handed over the glass and slid onto her side of the bed, pulling the comforter over her legs and getting comfy. It was like a sleep over in a way, only they weren’t twelve and Natalia was so close and smiling at her with those adorable dimples of hers.

“I…uh..” Olivia cleared her throat self-consciously and averted her gaze. “I meant to tell you that I had a phone call from Ava today. She was able to get the time off over Christmas.” She watched Natalia’s dimples deepen with her news.

“That’s wonderful! Emma will be thrilled,” Natalia said, genuinely looking forward to meeting Olivia’s eldest daughter. “She mentioned that Mayor O’Neill was Ava’s father…”

Natalia let the sentence dangle, taking a sip of wine while waiting to see what Olivia cared to share. She sometimes felt like she needed a score card when it came to the men in Olivia’s past. She noticed Olivia glance down at her words, a sadness seeming to come over her, making her wonder just what the story with Jeffrey O’Neill was. They were still strangers in so many ways, this was the first opportunity to sit and discuss Olivia’s past a little more. She had shared so much of her own problems, Natalia wanted to be there for Olivia too.

“Yes, he is. Unfortunately,” Olivia said darkly, taking a larger drink of wine. Natalia frowned at her tone, but respected Olivia’s privacy. One day when she was ready, she hoped Olivia would tell her, until then she would be patient.

“So what have you told Ava about…” Natalia wasn’t quite sure how to phrase their current situation, so instead she just vaguely waved her hand between them.

“About my fiancée?” Olivia cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her, the warmth coming back to her eyes. “Nothing, other than to say that there is someone special I’m looking forward to introducing her to.” She turned back to meet dark concerned eyes. Olivia wanted to soothe the worry she saw there, and reached out, finding Natalia’s hand and squeezed it gently. “And I am. I know she will like you as much as we do.”

Natalia had her doubts. More than likely Ava would see her as an interloper, or worse, a fortune hunter. Something Olivia herself had called her not all that long ago. She needed to speak to Olivia about a prenuptial agreement. She didn’t want to take Olivia for anything, or be accused by anyone of taking advantage of a sick woman.

“It will be good to have your family together for Christmas,” Natalia said, trying not to sound too melancholy or jealous. Holidays always were a painful reminder that she was alone in the world, that she had no family left to spend it with. She drained what was left of the wine in her glass and set it to one side.  “Was Gus still here last year?”

“Yes, he was,” Olivia stilled, her voice growing soft. She slowly pulled her hand from where it had come to rest on top of Natalia’s, and she stared into space, lost in her memories. Decorating the tree together, laughing as they put Emma’s dollhouse together at midnight, how tired she was from her worsening heart condition but he was always by her side. The silence stretched out and it wasn’t long before tears began to trickle down her flushed cheeks.

Natalia swallowed hard, her eyes welling in sympathy, and she reached out, her heart breaking as she watched one of the strongest women she knew start to fall apart. She took the all but empty wine glass from her fingers, setting it to one side before tugging Olivia to her, into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Natalia murmured into soft hair as she felt Olivia relax into her arms, taking much needed comfort there as together they slid lower under the blankets. A cocoon of warmth and safety surrounded them and Olivia let the tears flow, finally allowing herself to fully grieve, to give herself over to someone else as she wept. Not for the first time Olivia wondered just what it was about the woman that made her feel safe enough to want to bare her soul.

“I was dying, I thought that my time was up and Gus was there for me. It had taken so long to really trust someone, especially after everything with Jeffrey” Olivia finally hiccupped. She was so tired, tired of crying, tired of carrying the guilt of surviving. Natalia meanwhile frowned at the Jeffrey comment, filing it away but didn’t probe, simply holding onto Olivia a little tighter. Olivia finally slumped against her and sighed into the crook of her neck, breaking her heart all over again with her next whispered words. “I don’t think I’ll ever find a love like that again.”

“Sshh, don’t think that way for one minute. Gus loved you, he would want you to live and love again,” Natalia soothed, stoking gently through the honey blonde hair. “You are a strong beautiful woman, a great mother and a good friend. Who wouldn’t want you?”

Olivia snorted in disbelief, but didn’t say anything. She was so tired of it all and it felt so good to get it out, to not have to be the strong one. To have someone hold her through the dark times, to find someone who actually had her back instead of wanting to stab her in it.

“Don’t worry now, it will all be okay,” Natalia said softly, feeling Olivia begin to breathe deeper, relaxing against her. She closed her eyes and together they just held on.

“Promise?” Olivia murmured against her throat, almost too low to hear.

“I promise,” Natalia smiled, knowing it was the truth even as Olivia nuzzled closer.

Olivia’s breathing evened out and she slowly drifted off to much needed sleep. Natalia continued to hold her tight, taking comfort in their closeness. It was moments like this that she actually felt like maybe she had found a new family after all.

And it felt damn good.

It wasn’t long before Natalia’s eyes fluttered shut and she followed Olivia into a deep, healing sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Why was it so hot?

Natalia shifted under the duvet but found she couldn’t move. Something seemed to be weighing her down. She frowned as she felt delicate fingers tickle across her hip, sliding along her skin before finding twitching abs. A low moan escaped from behind her, the rumble of the voice vibrating against her back.

“Natalia…” Olivia murmured, her voice thick with sleep, or desire, Natalia wasn’t exactly sure. Her body however had no doubt as it responded to the arousing touches, clenching deep and low, arching into the roaming hands now inching higher, possessively exploring her curves and hollows.

“ _Dios mio_ ,” She gasped, enjoying the closeness, surprised at how much more she wanted. Natalia turned, rolling to her back to give Olivia more access to her body. Her eyes opened to find warm green ones watching her, bright with a hungry yearning. Their gaze never broke as Olivia tugged the duvet lower, exposing their bodies to each other.

Natalia finally tore her eyes away, needing to see Olivia respond to her touch now, as she moved her hands across tender flesh. With a confidence she didn’t know she had, Natalia boldly reached out and peeled the tank top from Olivia’s body, desperately wanting to take what she found. With a soft growl, she gently pushed Olivia back and rolled onto the chuckling woman.

“It would appear somebody’s a morning person,” Olivia smiled up at her, Natalia’s heart beating faster as she realized that this was okay, that they both wanted this to happen. Her hips rolled against Olivia, her whole body aware of the one beneath her.

“You have no idea,” Natalia dipped her head, needing to taste those teasing lips. Olivia tugged her closer and did nothing to stop her, simply opening herself to Natalia’s questing tongue. Finally breaking for much needed air, Natalia moved to the nearest earlobe, sucking and nibbling. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was doing, she just new what she wanted.

And what she wanted was Olivia. Every single, sexy inch of her.

Natalia reared back as that reality sank in.

“Please,” Olivia’s eyes finally fluttered open, their eyes meeting again. She reached out, the pad of her thumb tracing Natalia’s full bottom lip. The tender touch seemed to snap Natalia out of her thoughts and back to the here and now. Her hand trailed along the elegant neck before moving to grip her narrow shoulder, guiding her lower. “Please, don’t stop.”

Natalia blinked once and then smiled again, her dimples flashing as she relaxed. They both wanted this. They wanted each other. How could that ever be wrong?

“Never,” Natalia started making her way down Olivia’s heated body, pleased with herself as the blonde arched her back needing more contact. She gasped, thrilling as her strong leg slipped between Olivia’s thighs and felt Olivia’s thigh tuck against her center. God, it felt so good to be in her arms, to be surrounded by her. She couldn’t control her hips as she rolled wantonly against Olivia’s smooth thigh, her stiff nipples twisted and teased by the older woman. It was almost too much all at once and yet she desperately wanted so much more.

She nuzzled along Olivia’s hot flesh, slowly making her way, exploring the salty curves and hollows of her delectable body. She took a stiff nipple between her lips and flicked it with the tip of her tongue, enjoying the moan it caused. She released it with a wet pop, blowing softly and enjoying the shiver it caused in the woman under her.

“Natalia,” Olivia growled, desperate for her to move lower still. Natalia grinned against the swell of her breast, nuzzling the soft flesh there.

“Mmm, am I getting warmer...”

****

“…Warmer?”

Olivia cracked an eye open at the softly mumbled words. It was rather warm in the room. Then again it might have something to do with body sprawled across her and the hand that was stroking her belly under her tank top with possessive familiarity.

Her eyes snapped open as that reality suddenly hit her. Olivia shifted at the sudden rush of desire, but quickly realized she was unable to move. She glanced down to find a dark head tucked under her chin, snuggling close. Said hand was on her stomach, fingers slowly moving against her skin. Dear Lord, what level of hell had she woken up in? Olivia let out a long breath and tried to think of something else other than pouncing on the woman.

“Puppies and kittens, puppies and kittens,” Olivia muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to ignore the tightening of her body in response to Natalia’s touches.

“Mmm,” Natalia exhaled softly, the sound doing naughty things to Olivia’s already heightened senses. She twitched and sighed, stretching ever so slightly along the length of Olivia’s body. Olivia meanwhile certainly wasn’t ready for the next sleepy mumbles from her bed mate. “But I want to play with you…”

“Dear God, give me strength,” Olivia croaked, biting her lower lip and waiting to see what delicious torture would be next.

Natalia inhaled deeply and as if realizing something was different, suddenly woke with a start. She pushed herself up slightly, her hand pressing into a warm body beneath her. Where was she? Whose bed was she in? Her eyes widened as flashes of her dream rushed back to her, in vivid detail of what had she been doing with and to…

“Olivia?” Natalia tried to gather her wits and raging hormones, her body still throbbing painfully from her dream She forced herself to relax against the warm body she was unconsciously snuggling and tried not to over react.

“Sshh, it’s okay,” Olivia murmured softly, trying not to spook her any more than she already was. “It sounded like you were having a bad dream of some sort, what with all the wiggling and groaning you were doing,” Olivia murmured, not sure what was disturbing Natalia’s sleep, yet a little hopeful that it had to do with her being so close.

“Oh, uh,” Natalia tried to think fast, and wondered just how red her cheeks were at the moment. “I can’t quite remember. I remember feeling hot, I couldn’t move. I think I was being held down…or chased, I mean.” She swallowed hard and tried to casually untangle herself from Olivia’s warmth. Could this be any more embarrassing?

“Natalia! Mom!” Emma bounced into the room, thrilled at finding them awake. “You had a sleep over?” She cocked her head to the side, her voice sounded a little hurt, clearly not impressed that she hadn’t been included.

“Natalia was pretty tired, so I just let her sleep after you went to bed,” Olivia easily skipped over the details of the previous evening. “But you can come snuggle with us now if you like.”

Emma frowned a moment longer and then squeaked with glee and then dashed out of the room. Natalia glanced over at Olivia, confused.

“She’s gone to get Mr. Squiggles,” Olivia explained. “We can’t have snuggles without her teddy bear.” Natalia nodded and ran her hand through her long dark hair, glad to have a few more minutes alone with Olivia so she could try to smooth the awkwardness out.

“I’m sorry I was sleeping all over you like that,” Natalia said still flushed but feeling more in control. The dream had been so real, and it was going to make her think long and hard about what she really wanted. And who.  
She met Olivia’s knowing eyes, relieved at the kind smile that went with them.

“Don’t apologize. Besides, I better get used to it, if you’re gonna be my wife.” Olivia said quietly, a part of her seeming to settle into place at that thought. Waking up with the woman wrapped around her every morning was very appealing.

Their gaze held a moment longer, both women suddenly considering just how real their marriage of convenience could be, if they dared. Olivia reached out and tucked a dark lock of hair back behind Natalia’s ear.

This could get complicated, quickly.

However it wouldn’t be today, as the mattress suddenly dipped and Emma bounced onto the king sized bed, giggling as she wiggled her way up under the blankets placing her teddy bear at her side.

“Next time the sleep over is in my room, ‘kay?”


	18. Chapter 18

It certainly was worth the drive to see Josh Lewis at work.

If you liked that sort of rugged handsomeness and casual charm the man practically oozed. Which Olivia clearly did. Even if Natalia didn’t already know that they had been involved once, she could see the attraction crackling between Olivia and her ex-husband, still after all this time. She had to admit the man was easy on the eyes, and admired his sense of humour and gentlemanly ways, as well as his obvious renovation skills as he updated the old Jessup farmhouse for resale.

It was all the touching that had to stop.

The kiss on the cheek when they arrived, the hand on Olivia’s lower back as they walked deeper into the house, the casual tucking of a stray lock of her hair behind an ear. There were almost too many to remember them all. Natalia bit her lip, because the worst of it was she didn’t really have a right to say anything about it.

Even if it drove her slightly crazy.

She could only watch helplessly as Olivia reached out and handed Josh his hammer, green eyes twinkling with mischief as they teased each other. Natalia wondered if Olivia even realized that her gaze raked over his tight denim covered butt as he bent over to put it into his tool box, and then quickly glanced away as he stood up again. Natalia’s smile thinned as Olivia chuckled at something amusing Josh had apparently said, not that she had registered it. Instead she had found herself focusing on the honey blonde’s soft laughter, low and intimate and curling seductively around them.

Olivia’s flirting clearly wasn’t helping her mood either. However she didn’t pay that nearly the same amount of attention. Instead Natalia was currently stuck on where Josh’s hand was resting on Olivia’s arm, with a familiar and almost possessive touch. She had had about enough and felt like she was almost intruding. It was high time for some much needed fresh air.

“I’m just going to go explore a little,” Natalia cocked her head and indicated the rest of the farmhouse. She stepped out of the kitchen, sure that she wouldn’t even be missed.

Olivia watched the brunette leave the room abruptly and frowned. Something seemed to be bothering Natalia but she wasn’t exactly sure what. Maybe she was still upset from the dream thing that morning, despite her reassurances. Josh’s big hand squeezed Olivia’s arm, bringing her back to the here and now.

“Okay, spill it,” Josh smiled softly. Something was up and he knew it from the moment the two women had entered the farmhouse. In fact, he could have sworn Natalia was going to rip his head off when he tucked that stray lock of hair behind Olivia’s ear. He had heard the gossip around town, but now that he had seen them together with his own eyes, he wanted to get down to what was really going on.

“What?” Olivia asked, shifting against the counter and not meeting his eyes. She could always trust Josh to not beat about the bush, damn him.

“Well, you can deny the rumours or you can just tell me what’s going on with you and your new friend,” Josh crossed his arms and watched Olivia squirm a little. Now he knew something was definitely going on.

“There are rumours?” Olivia frowned. Well, that was good she supposed, after all they needed to move this little charade along if they were going to get the immigration procedures started. She glanced back towards the living room, on the other hand not really liking that there was gossip going on about them. Natalia was having a hard enough time adjusting to life in America.

“Oh, I’m sure Reva has started several her self; let alone what she’s gathered. So is she your long lost sister or your lesbian lover?” Josh grinned, not believing either comment his wife had mentioned. At least that was until Olivia stilled and her eyes widened ever so slightly at his words.

“M-my what?” Olivia blinked and pulled away slightly, flushing slightly at the unexpected comment.

Josh’s eyebrows rose, as he realized that he had hit a nerve there somewhere. Oh, this was going to be better than he thought. He leaned back and just watched his ex-wife with a warm steady stare, waiting.

“Well, I’ll take inappropriate questions by your ex for $500, Alex,” Olivia cocked an eyebrow and avoided his stare. She hated it when he did that. She bit her lower lip and sighed. Not how she expected to do this, but she reasoned she might as well tell him, after all, the plan was to get married eventually. “Fine. If you must know, Natalia and I are…involved.”

Josh straightened slightly at that confession. And yet, it wasn’t that shocking an idea, as he thought about it. Olivia had always been very fluid in her sexuality, comfortable in her own skin. Adventurous and fun in the sack most definitely, but she had never admitted to an attraction to women before. His mind wandered back to watching the two women interacting together since they had got there and on some level it made sense.

Natalia had seemed aloof since they had arrived at the farmhouse to drop off Cassie’s paperwork. The brunette had been watching him with wary, almost hostile looks and keeping close tabs on how Olivia was feeling. He had assumed that she was just a protective personal assistant, someone Olivia had hired to help her as she continued to get back to full health, but this was something completely different. However this surprising turn of events actually made him happy for Olivia.

“Well, thank God,” Josh finally grinned. “I thought that idiot Frank Cooper was going to sweep you off your feet in some bizarre moment of weakness.” He paused and scratched at his beard thoughtfully. “And besides, your Natalia is pretty hot.”

Olivia frowned, not exactly wanting to have this discussion and yet oddly pleased that Josh didn’t even seem to blink at the news. And while Natalia was certainly hot she did not appreciate the look that was creeping into Josh’s eyes. She leaned forward and swatted him hard on the shoulder.

“Hey,” Josh jumped, rubbing his shoulder. “What was that for?”

“That pig dog look that just crossed your face. Get your mind out of the gutter where my girlfriend is concerned. Natalia is smart and funny and takes care of us. Emma adores her,” Olivia said quietly, glancing towards the living room, oddly pleased at claiming Natalia as her girlfriend. She wondered just where Natalia had disappeared to. Natalia had been awfully quiet since arriving, she wondered if there was something wrong.

“Okay, sorry!” Josh chuckled, still massaging his bicep. He could see that Olivia adored her too, but seemed almost shy to admit it, which made him smile even wider. He was so glad that at long last Olivia seemed to have moved on from Gus’ death and her survivor’s guilt. He was worried that it would take a very special man to get through to Olivia that she would allow inside her formidable walls. Instead, that wee slip of a thing had slipped inside. And for that he was truly grateful. “I am happy for you, y’know.”

“Thanks,” Olivia blushed ever so slightly and smiled. She crossed her arms and settled back beside him on the counter. She never could keep anything from Josh Lewis.

“Now, go on and find your girl,” Josh said, grabbing a monkey wrench from the counter top. “. I have to fix this faucet anyway before I leave.”

Olivia nodded and smiled to herself at his words. Her girl. And that’s exactly how she was coming to see Natalia, as hers. It made her happy, more than she ever expected to be in this weird situation that Emma had gotten them into. And yet here she was, more content than she had been in years.

Leaving Josh to his tinkering under the sink, Olivia wandered deeper into the small farmhouse, glancing around at the room. It was cozy, although certainly not up to her usual interior designer perfection. Maybe that’s what made it seem homey. She glanced up the wood staircase, her hand caressing the warm oak balustrade, hearing the creak of floorboards over head. That’s where Natalia had disappeared to.

Reaching the top and glancing around the second floor, Olivia saw that there were three bedrooms and a bathroom at the end of the hall. The master bedroom door was open and she instinctively moved towards it. Peering around the doorframe, Olivia pushed the door open a bit further, finding Natalia standing near the big bed, staring out the window at the snow covered fields and rolling hills. The early afternoon sun shone in, lighting the room and giving Natalia’s dark flowing hair a golden glow about it. She was…

“Beautiful,” Olivia murmured, not even aware she had spoke.

“What?” Natalia turned at her words, smiling softly, pleased that Olivia had come looking for her.

“I said, it’s beautiful,” Olivia cleared her throat and wandered into the bedroom. “The view, I mean, if you like all that rolling hills and cows and stuff.” Natalia smiled wider, her dimples deepening.

“You know, I grew up in a city, but I’ve always wanted a home in the country, with wide open spaces, no smog or noise. And definitely no sirens. Maybe with a little garden to call my own and children running around…” Natalia’s voice trailed off, as she allowed herself to dream. She could easily picture herself sitting in the sunshine planting flowers into a small garden bed, her fingers digging into the dark rich soil listening to Emma and smaller children giggling and playing, Olivia’s laughter in the distance. Natalia sighed, wanting that dream to come true but fearing that it was still so out of reach.

“Hey,” Olivia’s hand was warm on Natalia’s shoulder as she gently touched her, trying to soothe the sadness that seemed to come over her. It was clearly something the brunette wanted, a little family to call her own. “You can still have that someday. Once you’re safe and some time has passed, we will get divorced and you can find a nice guy and settle down together.” Olivia frowned, not expecting the sudden pain at the words, at a future without her and Emma in it falling from her own lips.

“Right,” Natalia glanced down at her hands. That was the plan, right? Fake marriage until Olivia was healthier and she was a citizen, and then part ways when the time was right. It should be exactly what she wanted, but then, why did it leave such a bitter taste in her mouth?

Both women grew still, lost in their thoughts, as they watched the snow silently fall.


	19. Chapter 19

“Ok, spill it. What’s up with you tonight?”

Blake smiled knowingly as Natalia’s fingers continued to tap idly on the counter top, just staring out the kitchen window at the slowly falling snow. Something was clearly bothering the girl and she would just be a bad host if she didn’t try to help Natalia and listen to all the sordid details. Natalia jerked into action at her words, shifting to grab the bowl from the edge of the kitchen counter and moving it closer to where Blake was busily working on a salad.

“N-nothing, why?” Natalia grabbed a knife and started chopping tomatoes into bite sized chucks. The last minute dinner invitation to Blake’s townhouse had been a welcome outing for both Olivia and Natalia after the charged visit with Josh up at the old farmhouse. If she was honest, it was a nice opportunity to relax and spend some time together just being themselves.

Even if that kind of scared the hell out of Natalia.

“Riiiiight, there is nothing going on with you at all.” Blake nodded wisely, not believing a word of it as she watched Natalia methodically decimate a tomato, nervous energy all but pouring off the woman. She reached out and stilled her hand, their eyes locking. “Hey, I know it takes some getting used to, every eye in town staring at you, whispering behind your back. It was like that with Doris and I at first too. But Olivia is different. She’s not in a public office, she is a powerhouse in this down and she’s worth it.” Blake went back to her stove. “Besides, the two of you are adorable together.”

Natalia sighed and put her knife down as Blake one again resumed cooking on her stovetop. She knew Blake meant well, but she just wasn’t sure how much to say to the gossipy woman. Still, she did seem to have a good heart and it would be good to actually talk about some of the stuff churning around in her mind lately.

“Er…thanks, I think.” Natalia sank back down onto a kitchen stool and watched Blake toss in various herbs and spices. “I guess the thing is that I’ve never been interested…well…in _that way_ with women before.” Blake stopped stirring and looked over at her, smiling and just nodding, not seeming to be surprised in the least at her words, simply waiting for her to continue.

Suddenly from the other room, Olivia’s soft laughter could be heard at something Doris had apparently said. Natalia turned and smiled at the sound before glancing back to meet Blake’s raised eyebrow and smirk. “Until now anyway.”

Blake smiled softly. She’d been there herself, falling for Doris whether she thought it was a good idea or not at the time. She had thought that she was crazy to fall in love with a woman at her age, after all the men in her life over the years. She had come up with all the excuses in the book to not be with Doris, denying what was right in front of her, if she would only get her head out of the sand. Happily, the universe ignored her completely, clearly having other plans in store for her though. Blake reached out, squeezing Natalia’s arm, understanding all too well what she meant.

”Funny how things can change in the most wonderful ways, hmm?”

***

“There is no way,” Olivia stared at her friend, wide eyed and a little flattered at the thought. Insane as it was. Natalia, jealous? Not likely.

“Deny all you want, Spencer. It sounds to me like that girl of yours was not impressed with your ex-husband.” The cutlery clattered onto the dining room table, as Doris quickly placed the pieces into their respective spots around the plates. “I wouldn’t want to watch the two of you flirt either, no wonder she disappeared upstairs. It gets nauseating sometimes, and I’m not even dating you.”

Olivia frowned as Doris chuckled to herself. She did not flirt with Josh, did she? They were just teasing each other like usual. Then again the look in Natalia’s eyes had been a bit sad. Olivia sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She was an idiot sometimes.

“So Josh knows,” Doris took pity and changed the topic a little, handing her a glass of wine and heading into the living room. “And that means Reva now knows, which means all of Springfield and parts of the greater Chicago area now know as well. Well, that takes care of trying to establish you and Natalia as a couple. Short of taking out wedding banns in the Springfield Journal, we couldn’t ask for better PR.”

Olivia glared at Doris again. The woman was getting way to much entertainment out of her predicament. Together they sank down onto the comfortable sofa, and she took a quick sip of her red wine.

“I guess the problem here is that I’m…” Olivia hesitated, not quite sure how to put it into words. She sighed and bit the bullet, blurting out the truth before she chickened out. “I’m starting to develop feelings for Natalia and I don’t want to freak her out. And I sure as hell don’t want to get hurt again. Her friendship means a lot to me and her relationship with Emma is mixed up in all this too. I’m confused and I don’t want to screw this all up.”

“Well, you can’t help yourself, you know what you’re like,” Doris smirked at Olivia’s long suffering look and then grew serious. “Honestly, I’m not that surprised considering everything. I think you should go for it, tell her what’s going on with you. It’s better than a huge elephant sitting in the middle of the room”

Olivia sighed and glanced down into her red wine, softly swirling the merlot. “It’s just I’m not sure that marrying Natalia is the right thing anymore. Natalia loved the farmhouse and wants a family. Maybe I should try to hook her up with a nice guy, like Frank or something. It would be so much easier for her that way.”

Doris nearly choked on her drink, glaring at Olivia in disbelief.

“Are you freakin’ nuts?” Doris shook her head. “I wouldn’t wish that man on my worst enemy, let alone Natalia. Besides, what Stone Age rock have you been hiding under? Lesbians have families all the time. You and Emma are a ready-made package; just add Natalia, stir into the mix and boom, instant family.”

Olivia sighed and took another sip of wine. Natalia deserved more than tittering gossip and cancelled play dates. She should have a house to call home and a family that loves her, without all the baggage. A future that was safe and secure. A future Olivia desperately wanted to be part of.

“Come and get it,” Blake said from the dining room table. Olivia’s eyes met Natalia’s shy gaze and smiled. If only it was that easy…

The meal was delicious and the conversation was light. Blake was a never ending font of information about the comings and goings about town. After dinner they were tempted into staying for a movie, barely sitting next to each other on the couch, awkward and shy.

“For Pete’s sake,” Doris rolled her eyes. “You two will never fool anyone into thinking you are a couple like that. Loosen up, you need to be comfortable touching each other, affectionate.” Blake held back a chuckle at the terrified look on their faces, and snuggled closer to Doris as an example.

Olivia glanced down at Natalia, who simply shrugged and awkwardly moved a little closer. Olivia’s arm slipped over her shoulder and Natalia leaned into the warmth, tugging a throw blanket over their legs and settling in.

“Much better,” Blake beamed from across the room, as Doris shook her head and hit the play button on the DVD player.

Slowly they became more comfortable with each other, Natalia shifting in Olivia’s arms. Olivia began to idly move her fingers through the thick hair tucked under her chin, enjoying the feeling and texture against her skin. Before long, Natalia’s eyes drooped and then fluttered shut, the feather light strokes through her hair soothing her. She felt safe, something that she didn’t realize she treasured as much as she did in Olivia’s company. She could hear Olivia’s steady heartbeat and slow deep breaths, the warmth of her arms holding her close, the smell of her faint perfume, all of it lulling her deeper into sleep.

Olivia knew when she had nodded off, but she didn’t stop the gentle movement of her fingers through the long dark locks. She took a sip of her merlot and smiled softly, finally allowing herself to feel what seemed so natural and normal. Natalia was asleep in her arms and all was right in her world. She dropped a tender kiss to Natalia’s head and sighed contentedly, simply watching over the sleeping woman. She was completely oblivious to the other women in the room, who were surreptitiously watching it all.

“Told you to trust me on this one.” Blake murmured and whacked Doris playfully in the tummy. Doris just chuckled and snuggled closer to her lover.

Maybe there was a Santa Claus after all.


	20. Chapter 20

 “What the hell is taking her so long?”  
  
Olivia grumbled to herself, checking her watch for the millionth time. Ava’s flight from San Francisco had been delayed due to a massive snow storm threatening to take out middle America, or at least that’s what the news reports implied. Olivia had her doubts however that ‘Stormageddon’ was as bad as portrayed, and that it was more likely just good television. Still, she certainly wouldn’t complain if Ava ended up forced to stay in Springfield a little longer because of it.  
  
The frosted glass doors slid open and another burst of debarking passengers flowed out, dragging their various carry on cases behind them. Olivia scanned the group, her eyes finally landing on a very familiar face.  
  
Ava Peralta’s smile grew wider as she found and locked gazes with her. Ava quickly made her way through the throng of passengers towards her impatiently waiting mother. God it was good to see her again. Olivia looked rested and even might have put on a bit of much needed weight. After the surgery her mother had seemed so weak and small. Now though, there was a twinkle to Olivia’s eyes and a renewed energy about her.  
  
It was very heartening to see.  
  
“Dear God, I swear small children with squeaky toys should be banned from planes. It’s a very special level of hell.” Ava grumbled into Olivia’s neck as they quickly hugged. Olivia’s soft chuckle and lingering hug eased the travel tension within her as they made their way towards the baggage claim area. Olivia seemed very relaxed actually, as they chatted and found her luggage and made their way out to the waiting Beacon limo. By the time they were settled inside and headed towards the hotel, Ava knew something was different.  
  
“Ok, spill it.”  
  
“What?” Olivia asked innocently. Why do people keep saying that to her? Is there something written on her forehead or something? Where was the old Spencer poker face these days? Clearly she was slipping in her old age. Or more likely, if she was honest, Natalia was affecting her more than she knew. That was food for thought.  
  
“Don’t bother denying it, I thought it might be that you’re happy to see me, but there is more to it than that. Something is up with you,” Ava grinned as Olivia squirmed ever so subtly and avoided eye contact. Oh yes, she was definitely onto something here. “Or is it a someone?” Ava’s eyebrow arched ever so slightly as she waited. There was nothing like a new man in your life to perk things up.  
  
Olivia leveled a glare of warning at her daughter.  
  
“Save your energy, the Spencer Glare of Doom won’t work on me; I’m far too accustomed to it.” Ava merely smirked back and crossed her arms, sensing victory.  
  
“Fine,” Olivia finally sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “I was planning on telling you anyway, but let’s not do it here.” Her gaze flicked up to the limo driver and back to Ava’s triumphant grin. While she trusted her staff impeccably, she wanted to discuss this privately. It was going to be a big change and she wasn’t exactly sure how Ava would take it. After all, it’s one thing to live in San Francisco with the gay community swirling around you, it’s a completely different thing to find out that your mother is…is a…  
  
Is a what, exactly? Gay? Lesbian? Bi-sexual? Crazy? Olivia couldn’t even really put a label on it yet, it was all so new. Breaking into her slight panic attack, Ava’s hand slid over and squeezed hers slightly.  
  
“Hey, will you relax, it’s just me, ´Ava searched her mother’s worried eyes. Something big was going on, and this just piqued her curiosity even more. “Short of telling me that you’re marrying Alan Spaulding again, in which case I would need to organize an intervention and book us a tour of Ravenwood, there is nothing that serious that should put that look on your face, okay?”  
  
Olivia smiled and nodded as the car door opened, the hotel doorman politely tipping his hat as she slid out of the comfort of the car and headed into the warmth of the Beacon.  
  
“God, I need a Jellybean fix first, a hot shower and then we can chat over a nice chardonnay like civilized people. Sound like a plan?” Ava said grabbing up the handle up on her travel on bag and pulling it along behind her. The hotel staff took the larger bags out of the trunk and would deposit them in her suite. It wasn’t long before the door to the elevator slid open with a cheery ding, revealing the top floor of the hotel and Olivia’s penthouse suite. The door had barely opened when a flying bundle of energy launched at Ava.  
  
”You’re here!!” Emma squealed with delight, her arms wrapping around her big sister. Ava spun the smaller girl around in a circle, the two of them giggling with delight. It had seemed like ages since they had been together all in the same room, happy and healthy.  
  
When Ava had reluctantly left the last time it had not been that happy at all, with Olivia no longer on deaths door, but emotionally the older woman had settled into a dark depression. It had been so deep that Ava had wondered if she would ever be able to snap out of it. She had left at her mother’s insistence and worried about her little family, but over the last while things had sounded like they were getting back to normal. And now Olivia stood to the side watching the horseplay, laughing with them and looking strong.  
  
“Hey, Pipsqueak!” Ava finally dropped Emma down onto the couch and plopped down beside her. “I think you might have missed me just a smidge more than Mom.”  
  
“Not possible,” Olivia said walking over towards the small bar to pour them some wine. She looked up as a new face entered the room, her smile growing even wider. Ava glanced over and took in the stranger that Emma had been raving about over the phone for the last few months. The woman had long dark hair and a slim build but not too thin. Her gaze met brown expressive eyes and when she smiled, the cutest dimples appeared. Ava couldn’t help but smile back, causing Emma to realize that she had entered the room.  
  
“Natalia! Come meet my sister!” Emma said, bouncing on Ava in excitement as she scrambled to a sit beside her on the couch.  
  
“Hi Ava, so nice to finally meet you,” Natalia said, reaching out and shaking the eldest Spencer daughter’s hand. “Emma hasn’t stopped telling me about you all day.”  
  
“I was nice, too,” Emma said poking Ava in the ribs. “I only told her the good stuff.”  
  
“Thanks, Bean,” Ava chuckled and poked Emma back. “Nice to meet you too. Mom’s been filling me in a little about how you’ve been helping out around here, and I think that’s great.” Olivia handed over a glass of white wine to Ava and a matching one to Natalia, who smiled her thanks. Ava almost felt like she was intruding for an instant. Her attention was drawn back to Emma as she saw the girl had moved over to drag her carry-on bag closer.  
  
“Hey, careful with that, I’ve got some presents in there,” Ava warned. Her flight was starting to catch up with her and she wasn’t sure she was up to Emma’s energy level. The cool wine was going down nicely though. Surely a shower was in her future, but she wanted a chance to speak more with Olivia and find out just exactly what was going on around here.  
  
“Presents? What did you bring?” Emma hopped back onto the couch and wiggled even more in excitement. “Bet you can’t beat my last present to Mom.” Olivia and Natalia stilled as Emma grinned up at them and then turned her attention back to Ava. “Just don’t go on the internet without Mom’s permission to do it.”  
  
Ava stared at her sister and then laughed. There was a story waiting to be told if the look on their mother’s face was any indication.  
  
“Good advice, Jellybean, but no need to worry about the ones I brought with me.” Ava patted her carry-on bag and pulled Emma’s curious fingers away from the zipper. “Those are for Christmas,” Instead Ava leaned over to grab her purse from where she had put it near the foot of the couch. She grinned and popped open her large purse, pulling out a narrow electronic device with headphones attached. “I did however buy myself a new Ipod recently and thought you might like my old one?”  
  
Emma’s eyes widened and then she and Ava both glanced up at Olivia, silently checking if it was okay. Olivia glanced over at Natalia, who smiled encouragingly back at her with a very subtle nod of agreement and a shrug, leaving the final decision up to her as she took a sip of her wine.  
  
Interesting.  
  
Ava noted the co-parenting dynamic between the two women and realized that there was more here than Olivia having a new personal assistant or on staff caregiver. Natalia had slipped past all of Olivia’s usual walls and prickliness and was considered an equal. Olivia smiled, decision made and turned back to her girls on the couch.  
  
“I guess Ava will have to help show you how to use your new Ipod, Bean,” Olivia nodded indulgently as Emma squeaked happily and pounced on her new toy. Ava laughed and handed it over to the girl.  
  
“Don’t forget to say thank you, Emma,” Natalia said softly, her dimples deepening with her smile.  
  
“Thank you, Ava,” Emma said immediately wrapping her arms around Ava’s neck for a big hug. “You are the best big sister ever”  
  
“Anytime, Emma,” Tears welled and pricked the back of her eyes as Ava squeezed her back. God she had missed her family.  
  
“Ok, time for your bath and jammies and then maybe Ava can read you a story before bed.” Natalia said as Emma pulled away from her sister and started to inspect her present. “We can figure out how to use the Ipod tomorrow, sweetie.”  
  
“Okay,” Reluctantly Emma nodded and pulled herself away from the couch. “Keep an eye on it for me?” Emma handed it over to Natalia as they made their way towards Emma’s room.   
  
“She’s great with Emma.” Ava glanced back at her mother, who was deep in thought, gently swirling her wine in its glass.  
  
  
“Yes, Emma loves her.” Olivia said distantly, a soft smile gracing her face. Her eyes widened slightly as her gaze dropped, taking in every sway of Natalia’s lithe form as she disappeared down the hallway with Emma in tow.  
  
“Hmm,” Ava took a sip of wine and watched her mother over the rim of her glass. “She’s not the only one, is she?”  
  
Olivia glanced up sharply at her daughter’s knowing tone, a ball of cold fear forming in her gut, unsure of what was going on in Ava’s mind. She had been tossed aside so many times by friends and family alike, for much less. Now though, Olivia only saw acceptance reflected back in Ava’s large dark eyes.  
  
“What? I’m not blind,” Ava said, her voice lowering slightly. “I live in San Francisco after all, I see gay couples everywhere and it’s not that shocking. I think it’s great, if it makes you happy. You deserve some happiness for God’s sake. And Natalia makes you happy, right?”  
  
Olivia didn’t need to say a word, as Natalia quickly scooted Emma through, slipping the girl into the suite’s washroom for her bath before bed. Their eyes locked and a shy intimate smile was exchanged before Natalia and Emma disappeared into the bathroom, their happy chatter and giggles easily heard through the door. Olivia’s smile never left her face, as she continued to stare down into her wine, lost in thought.  It was all so adorable it was almost disgusting.  
  
“That totally explains the five divorces...” Ava cocked an eyebrow and muttered under her breath.  
  
“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Olivia turned back to Ava, clearly distracted.  
  
“Not important,” Ava shook her head slightly and took a sip of her wine. “So what’s next for the two of you then? If Natalia is an immigrant, she will need sponsorship to stay here in Springfield.”  
  
“Exactly,” Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I have Doris working on that as we speak,” She shifted a little in her seat, not sure how to really broach the next part of their conversation.  
  
Ava’s eyes widened as she suddenly put everything together.  
  
“Emma’s present, it was Natalia, wasn’t it? Oh my God, I remember her telling me she had a plan for a big surprise for you but never found out the details. I just thought she was going to set you up on one of those online dating sites. But she got you a mail order bride, didn’t she?” Ava laughed softly and took another sip of her wine, impressed with her little sister’s ingenuity. Oh, to have been a fly on that wall.  
  
Olivia just nodded and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she blushed ever so slightly. There would be no living that down.  
  
Ever.  
  
“Wow, that is gonna be a tough present to beat,” Ava slid her arm around Olivia’s shoulders and gave her a quick hug. “It’s the Spaulding genes in her, she can’t help herself. I’m going to have to step up my game.”  
  
“No really, that’s okay. One life changing surprise is more than enough thank you very much.” Olivia finished her wine with a quick gulp, it was time to bite the bullet and just blurt out what she had been meaning to discuss with her eldest daughter all along. “In fact, Natalia and I are planning to be married.”  
  
“Married?” Ava stilled beside her, the implications settling on her. This was more than some midlife crisis lesbian fling. This was very much more than that. A million questions and concerns swirled through her mind, but she didn’t want to upset her mother. She needed some time to think. “But that won’t keep Natalia here, our immigration laws for same sex couples…”  
  
“Are outdated and need to be brought into the 21st century,” Olivia bristled at the injustice of it all. “However you are right. I’m going to end up sponsoring her one way or another, Doris is working on all of that for us. Getting legally married though will help us to change her identity completely. It will make it easier for me to protect her from a very dangerous situation in her home country. It gives us a stronger case to keep her in America. I need to keep her safe.” Olivia turned to the happy sounds coming from Emma’s bath floating in the air, Natalia’s voice singing something softly in the background. It was the sounds of their family. It was the sounds of home.   
  
Olivia turned to face her daughter’s knowing gaze, something fundamental sliding into place deep inside. All the little things over the last couple of months finally added up and made perfect sense, albeit in a kind of terrifying way. She swallowed hard and faced her new reality.  
  
“I need her, Ava.” It was the truth and it felt good to admit it out loud at long last. “I need her more than I thought possible.”  
  
Her mother was in love, it was as simple and as complicated as that.  
  
Ava smiled, any arguments and fears falling way at the simple declaration. Grabbing the bottle from the coffee table, Ava poured them each another glass of wine and leaned back, gently clinking their glasses together in a toast.  
  
“So, when’s the big day?”         


	21. Chapter 21

“So, just what are your intentions towards my mother?”

 Ava leaned across the table and glared at the woman her mother clearly was falling in love with. 

Natalia froze, fork midway to her mouth. She had been worried when Olivia had been called away from their breakfast in the Beacon bistro to attend to a minor work emergency, leaving her alone with the eldest Spencer daughter. She lowered the bite of scrambled eggs back to her plate and tried to come up with an intelligent answer of some sort. It would help if she had any idea herself what her true intentions were. 

“Oh, come on, Olivia’s a sweet meal ticket. Emotionally vulnerable after her recent brush with death, physically weak with a busted ticker, a young daughter to take care of, and best of all, she’s loaded.” Ava sliced into her sausage and took a bite, watching how her words hit the woman across from her. 

Natalia’s eyes grew dark with emotion. This was nothing new; she should have expected it really. It was just disappointing. She had thought that Ava was sincerely happy for Olivia, but now at the first opportunity to spend a free moment alone together, the claws were coming out. 

“I want nothing from your mother,” Natalia frowned finally finding her voice, only to be interrupted by Ava’s mocking chuckle. 

“Riiiight,” Ava leaned forward slightly, her voice dropping ever so slightly, sarcasm dripping with every word. “Just that magic little green card that will save you from some big bad threat in Costa Rica.” 

Natalia flushed and glanced angrily down at her coffee cup. Unfortunately there was nothing she could say to dispute that, because on one level it was very true. And that was what had brought her to America in the first place, self-preservation. Now though, things were different. Very much so. 

“Olivia volunteered to help me with that. I didn’t force her to do anything,” Natalia hissed back. Ava could and would believe what she wanted, but she didn’t have to sit there and take it. It was time to set the record straight. “I have offered to sign whatever she wants, I don’t want her money. I’m not trying to scam her or hurt her or Emma in any way. All I want is…” Natalia paused as the truth of it all hit her. 

It wasn’t new; it had been lurking there for a while actually. Bubbling below the surface, waiting for her to realize it. All Natalia really wanted was Olivia. And Emma. And God help her, even Ava. She wanted to be part of a family and to feel loved. 

Ava watched her closely, slowly leaning back, watching the play of emotions flutter across Natalia’s face. It confirmed everything she needed to know and had suspected almost immediately after seeing the two women interact. Natalia had genuine feelings for her mother; she only hoped they were strong enough. After all, loving Olivia Spencer was not an easy thing, but was certainly worth all the work. A tiny smile tugged at her lips, it was time to let Natalia off the hot seat. 

“All you really want is to be loved,” Ava said softly. “Isn’t it?” 

Natalia’s head snapped up, locking with the knowing eyes across the table; knowing, caring and surprisingly very sympathetic eyes. She swallowed hard and nodded once, not trusting her voice. 

“Good enough,” Ava said, meaning it. 

The silence stretched a moment longer, a tacit understanding reached between the women. 

And for now, it really was. 

**** 

“That’s not good enough, Doris,” Olivia speared a cherry tomato in her salad and glared at her friend across the booth at Company. 

“I’m telling you, I’ve looked at every possible angle and with the laws that we have right now, marrying Natalia will not keep her in the country.” Doris had known it would be a battle, but it didn’t mean there weren’t options. “However while we fight that fight, it won’t hurt for us to try to get her set up as a landed immigrant and it may in fact strengthen our case. As well, I’ve started the paperwork for you to sponsor Natalia’s citizenship. You need to fill out an affidavit of support and Natalia will need to fill out a form requesting permanent residence. Essentially, the marriage isn’t really necessary, we might want to leave it as a last resort to keep her here if all else fails” Doris said carefully, watching her friend’s reaction. 

Olivia frowned, the thought oddly painful. Sure they were essentially still strangers and it had only been a short time they had been together, but Natalia was quickly becoming a huge part of her and her family’s life. She shifted in her seat thinking. The marriage was a good way to completely change Natalia’s identity and they still needed to lose all ties to her old life. 

“Well, I still think I should marry Natalia anyway, don’t you?” Olivia barely looked up missing Doris’ knowing smirk. And completely oblivious to Franks arrival at their table, smiling at the two of them as he refilled their coffee cups. Olivia didn’t even take in his presence, her mind swirling. 

“I’ve also got that other document that Blake needs you to sign,” Doris looked up at Frank and nodded in thanks, wanting to move the conversation away from Olivia’s personal life. 

Frank smiled and quietly left the two women and made his way back to the counter as their conversation continued, much less intense than it had been moments ago. He helped another customer before leaning back against the bar and grumbled to himself, watching Olivia and Doris laugh and joke over their lunch. 

He still couldn’t wrap his head around Olivia Spencer being in a lesbian relationship. Especially when she could have just about any man she wanted. When Frank was right there waiting for her in the wings, if she had only noticed him. If only he had tried harder. If only… 

Frank shook his head, drying a glass and placing it onto the counter with a thud. It was almost too much to take in. There was more to it, he could feel it in his suspicious cop bones. That girl from Costa Rica must be up to something, pulling the wool over Olivia’s eyes somehow. He’d need to run a check on her, just to be sure. 

“Ok, Frank. I think the rush is over,” Buzz shuffled out from the kitchen and smiled up at his son. “Thanks for covering, that flu bug going around has wiped out my staff.” 

“No problem, Pops.” Frank said grabbing his winter coat from under the counter. “I gotta dash though, something’s come up and I should head out.” 

“Go, go,” Buzz shooed his departing son. “Blake said she could cover the afternoon shift. She’ll be here soon.” The bell above the door was already dinging as it slammed shut and Frank was gone. Buzz just shook his head and wiped down the counter. 

*** 

It didn’t take Frank very long to find a missing persons report filed out of Costa Rica. A witness missing from a major crime. What had that girl been involved in, and what trouble was she bringing to Olivia’s doorstep? He tapped his pen on his desk as he waited on hold for the phone line to connect. He would get to the bottom of this one way or another. 

“Victor Diaz,” The Costa Rican officer on the other end finally barked into the phone. 

“Hi, this is Detective Frank Cooper calling from Illinois about a missing person’s report that was on the wires.” Frank shifted in his chair, not sure if he had the right person or not. “Your switchboard transferred me to you.” 

“Yes, Detective how can I help you?” Victor Diaz sank down into his chair and waited for the American to continue. He had ten things on the go and didn’t need this _pincha idiota_ eating up his time. 

“I might have a line on one Natalia Rivera, wanted in connection with a major crime down there. Do you recognize the name?” Frank didn’t hold his breath; there were so many people that disappeared without a trace these days. He wondered if this was a needle in the haystack situation. 

“Natalia Rivera, oh yes, I know her case history well.” Diaz sat up and smiled into the phone. His day was suddenly looking up. “She was a regular on the strip, you know picking up tourists, showing them a good time. A few arrests for solicitation and one drug charge, involved with a local gang but she dropped out of the scene a few months ago.” He flipped open the missing person’s file, the woman’s dark haunted eyes staring up at him. 

“I see, well thanks for the information,” Frank pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew something wasn’t right about the whole situation. “I think she might have moved on to doing online fraud of some sort.” 

“Really?” Diaz flipped open a notebook and hunted for a pen. “Anything you can share? Perhaps I can shut it down on this side.” 

“Well, I only have a website, Guaria Morada Brides.” Frank flipped through his files, finding the grainy image he had been able to pull off the internet. 

“So she’s involved in some mail order bride scam now?” Diaz snorted as he scribbled the name down. 

“Yeah, if the rumours here are to be believed,” Frank sighed, his worst fears realized. Natalia was conning Olivia. He needed to talk to talk to her, get her to see the light, save her from getting fleeced. 

Victor Diaz hung up his phone and smiled to himself. So the little _puta_ was living in America. He slid his cell phone from his pocket and scrolled down to find his contact to arrange a meeting. A quick text later and it was arranged for later that evening. He smiled to himself, running a hand through his oily black hair. With Christmas around the corner the timing couldn’t have been better. 

After all, the Castillo gang would pay him handsomely for this information.


	22. Chapter 22

“HOW MUCH?” Olivia squawked, looking at the Christmas tree prices listed on the quaint hand painted sign at the entrance to the tree farm. “Did they grow the trees in magic unicorn poop or something?” She glanced up into the rear view mirror as Emma giggled in the back seat of the SUV at her outburst. Ava snorted and continued to fiddle with Emma’s Ipod. 

“Mom, quit being such a tightwad, you’re a millionaire for Pete’s sake,” Ava said as she handed the fixed electronic device back to her wiggling sister. 

Natalia simply smiled at the grumbling Olivia, placing a warm hand on her arm, soothing ruffled feathers with a gentle touch. Olivia rolled her eyes, bit her tongue and found a parking spot along the packed laneway. This little farm in the middle of nowhere was apparently where all of Springfield came to get their Christmas tree. A pickup truck parked a few cars down from them and two maintenance men from the Beacon jumped out and waited. Olivia had arranged for them to help bring their tree back to the hotel. 

“Alright, Spencer clan. OUT!” Olivia said tugging on her hat and gloves, smiling as everyone tumbled out of the vehicle. It had snowed the night before, a light fluffy dusting making the field of trees look pristine and perfect. Row upon row of pine, spruce and fir trees stood before them, the perfect one waiting to be found for their suite at the hotel. 

“Come on, Ava. The best ones are always at the back of the field!” Emma laughed and grabbed her sister’s hand, dragging the woman after her as she took off down the nearest row. Ava’s laughter floated back to them. 

“They are so cute together.” Natalia said following Olivia down a different row of trees. She liked this, doing everyday family things together. She had never had a real Christmas tree back home. Her mother could barely afford rent, let alone anything like a big Christmas celebration. They had a scruffy looking fake tree that tilted to the left, but they had always put the old family ornaments on them. After her mother had gotten so sick and eventually passed away, Natalia was far too world weary to want to celebrate much of anything. She always made it to Christmas Mass though, the familiar words and hymns bringing her comfort. Natalia wondered if the old family ornaments would still be in her old apartment storage space or if it had been tossed away like yesterday’s trash.

 

Natalia suddenly felt small and very much alone in a strange country with different ways. A shiver ran down her spine, a swell of homesickness washing over her. It didn’t happen often, the relief of escaping the Castillo gang of greater importance, however there were times that she missed her mother, the people from her neighbourhood and the little ladies from their church, all of them like second mothers to her as well. Natalia looked down, as her hand was suddenly clasped, Olivia’s hand warm and comforting and drawing her back to the here and now. 

“Hey, you okay?” Olivia glanced at her, concerned at the distant look in Natalia’s eyes. “This is supposed to be fun.” Olivia squeezed her hand and smiled softly. Tears pricked at the back of Natalia’s eyes, but she simply nodded and squeezed her hand back. 

“COME ON, SLOW POKES!!” Emma hollered from the tree line, before grinning wildly and disappearing down a row. Ava waved and ducked down the same row, keeping an eye on her rambunctious sister. 

Something was definitely off with Natalia. 

“What’s wrong?” Olivia said softly, trying to figure out what was suddenly upsetting the dark haired beauty. Even Emma’s teasing hadn’t removed the sadness lingering in the air. Olivia lifted her hand to wipe away the moisture gathering in Natalia’s dark eyes. 

“ _No es nada_ …i-i-it’s nothing,” Natalia muttered, trying to downplay it, touched by the older woman’s concern. She glanced away, afraid of what her eyes might be giving away. It was silly anyway, she knew that she could never go back to the way things had been. She needed to focus on her new family. She looked back up and met Olivia’s worried eyes and smiled. 

Olivia cocked an eyebrow, making it clear she didn’t believe her, but was smart enough to know when to let a topic drop, for the moment anyway. She tugged on Natalia’s hand, knowing that when the time was right she would tell her what was going on. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking…” Olivia began as they wandered down the row of trees after her girls. 

“A dangerous exercise at the best of times,” Natalia teased, earning a warning glare from Olivia and causing her to smile. 

“As I was saying,” Olivia continued, avoiding meeting the other woman’s gaze. “I’ve been thinking about our supposed romance.” 

“Oh, yes?” Natalia bit her inner cheek and waited, a little afraid of what was to follow and yet desperate to know what was on her ‘girlfriend’s’ mind. 

“I think we need to move things along.” Olivia stared straight-ahead, very conscious of the silence stretching out between them. 

“Along…how?” Natalia finally responded, her voice low and shy. 

“I think we need to be more affectionate.” Olivia finally glanced over at Natalia. “With each other. In public.” 

“You mean like this?” Natalia lifted their entwined hands and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Well, yes,” Olivia squirmed slightly. This was not going as well as it had in her mind last night. She sighed and tried again. “I think we need to be even more touchy feely with each other.” 

Natalia’s eyebrows rose, surprised a little at her words, and yet Olivia had a point. It would be hard to fool the officials, or anyone else for that matter, into thinking they were a real couple if they didn’t start looking and acting like one. 

“I see,” Natalia finally said quietly, slowly nodding her head and ignoring the little flip-flop her stomach made at the thought. She tugged on Olivia’s hand, pulling her back towards her. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Well—“ Olivia swallowed hard; she hadn’t really thought all that far ahead. Well, maybe she had some ideas about it, but wasn’t sure she was brave enough to go there yet. 

“Mom! Natalia!” Emma’s voice suddenly beckoned to their right, a row or two over from where they stood. “Come see!” 

Olivia smiled weakly, almost grateful to pause their conversation so she could think, as they made their way through to where the two girls stood, staring at what could only be described as the perfect tree. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Emma grinned. It truly was a gorgeous pine tree, nearly ten feet tall and full branches falling evenly around it. Emma turned to look up at her mom and Natalia, hope shining bright in her eyes. 

“It’s too big. We will never get that into the elevator at the hotel, let alone into the suite.” Ava said what they were all thinking. Emma looked over at Olivia who nodded in agreement. 

“Sorry, Jellybean. Ava’s right. It’s perfect, but too big for us.” Olivia put her hand on Emma’s shoulder, shaking her head. It was a shame, it was such a lovely tree. Emma’s shoulders slumped and she nodded, not really happy about the decision. 

“What about this one?” Natalia asked, looking at smaller tree a little further down the row. She walked closer to it, glancing back at Emma. 

“Oh, it’s like the Charlie Brown Christmas tree!” Emma said dashing up to Natalia’s side. “I saw it just before we found the big one. It’s kinda scruffy and bends to the left...” 

“I know, it reminds me of the one we had when I was a kid,” Natalia’s eyes got that same faraway look, and Olivia finally began to put the pieces together. She had been remembering something earlier too and was homesick. Olivia stepped closer, placing her hand on the small of Natalia’s back, the need to soothe and comfort the woman almost overwhelming. 

“Then it’s perfect,” Olivia said smiling, meeting Natalia’s surprised dark eyes. “Okay, Bean, you and Ava go get the guys and we will get this tree for us this year. They were waiting near their truck.” 

Emma was gone in a flash and a giggle, followed by Ava, who threw Olivia a long-suffering look before racing after her little sister. Alone again, the women stood comfortably together, enjoying the peace and quiet, snowflakes gently falling around them. 

“Thank you, we didn’t have to get the tree on my account,” Natalia shivered slightly, glancing up at Olivia’s face as the wind suddenly picked up. She tugged her scarf a little higher up to block the draft. 

“No, it’s fine. And it will be a cute tree for our suite at the Beacon.” Olivia smiled. Natalia clearly wasn’t used to the cold climate of Springfield, as she watched her shift from foot to foot to warm up. She looked up just as a bit of snow shook loose from a nearby branch, tumbling down onto the brunette’s head and shoulders. “Look out,” Olivia laughed softly and moved to help sweep it from her shoulders. 

“Aahh…it’s cold!” Natalia sputtered, the white clumps slipping under her scarf, melting and dripping down the flushed skin of her throat. She shook her head to try to remove the rest from her hair. 

“I’ve got it, just hold still.” Olivia chuckled, wiping the cold mess from the top of her head. She got most of it off, when she noticed a bit of snow on Natalia’s nose. Leaning in closer, Olivia gently brushed it off with her thumb, her eyes roaming over the delicate skin before their eyes finally met. Olivia swallowed hard, lost in the dark depths before her. She noticed Natalia seemed to hold her breath and moved in, ever so slightly. 

Natalia had lost herself in the warmth of Olivia’s body, wanting to melt closer, her heart thundering in her ears, but something in the distance caught her attention. She slowly pulled back and cocked her head. 

“Do you hear that?” Natalia frowned, trying to place the familiar sound. 

“Hear wha---- AAAHHHH!!” Olivia squawked, as a snowball whacked into her shoulder and broke up into a shower of cold bits. The giggling was unmistakable coming from behind another tree. 

“Sneak attack!” Emma dashed past and grabbed Natalia’s hand, yanking her along behind her. Ava jogged up to their mother, still laughing. Further behind, the two Beacon maintenance men were coming along at a slower pace, tree saw in hand. 

“You two looked like you might be over heating,” Ava chuckled under her breath, ducking as a snowball launched by Emma just missed her. Olivia just shook her head and glanced over at the two men, pointing at the tree that needed to be cut down. Business out of the way, Olivia grabbed Ava’s arm and tugged her over to better tree cover. 

“You realize, of course, that this means war?” Olivia said, scooping up more snow and packing it into a ball. She smiled as Natalia tried to copy what Emma was doing, a cute little furrow to her brow as she concentrated and quickly figured out how to pack a decent snowball. 

The battle was brief and no clear winner declared, but the squeals of happiness were priceless. Before too long the tree was down and already on its way to the wrapping area. Olivia paused to speak to one of the men about payment and delivery as Emma gripped Natalia’s hand and tugged her towards the SUV. 

It had been a perfect afternoon with her small family. Olivia made her way over, watching as Emma and Ava plopped into the snow, followed by a more hesitant Natalia, all of them waving their arms and legs back and forth to pack down the snow around them. Ava and Emma scrambled up, shaking the snow from their limbs and checking out their snow angels. Olivia reached out, and took Natalia’s hand, pulling her to her feet, into the warmth of her body. 

“Thanks,” Natalia glanced up, cheeks flushed, suddenly shy again. 

“My pleasure,” Olivia smiled softly, letting the moment sink in. A shiver went down her spine, not sure if it was from the cold or from the sudden heat pulsing through her veins. Olivia stepped back and dropped her gloved hand down to tangle her fingers with Natalia’s, smiling as they moved hand in hand back towards their vehicle together. 

“So, who is ready for some hot chocolate?” 

The vote was unanimous.


End file.
